Sonic Adventure: Waves of Chaos
by Master hunter
Summary: Adaptation of Sonic Adventure for Sonic's 15th anniversary. COMPLETE
1. Breaking the bottle

**Sonic Adventure : Waves of Chaos**

**by Master hunter**

23rd June 1991

That day was the worldwide release of Sonic the Hedgehog, our favourite Blue dude with 'tude. And what better way to celebrate than an adaptation. Though I've already done Sonic Adventure 2 (for his 12th) and Sonic Adventure 0 (Sonic 2, Sonic 3 and Sonic and Knuckles, for his 14th), my choices were more limited.

My other option I suppose is a dual game fic called The Sonic Preludes which would cover Sonic 1 and Sonic CD. Maybe throw in a Master of time and Space like sub title. I dunno. Sonic Adventure just seemed easier.

I hope to have this done a chapter every day throughout the 9 days from 17th to the 25th.

So here it is, Sonic Adventure: Waves of Chaos

**Character copyright: Everything I am about to write is based on a videogame by SEGA therefore everything belongs to them**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sonic Adventure : Waves of Chaos**

**by Master hunter**

_Anger_

_One of our strongest emotions_

_Despite it leading to a lot of hostility_

_It is a passionate emotion_

_Often linked to loss_

_The loss of one's purpose_

_The loss of a loved one_

_The loss of one's control_

_Anger will always be with us and it will often lead to destruction. _

_Particularly when it takes a physical form_

_And one's rage must be released_

**Chapter 1 - Breaking the Bottle**

The bright green glow of the Master Emerald broke through the peaceful star filled sky. It was a beautiful night and the warm comforting light comforted Knuckles as he rested peacefully in front of the giant green Jewel. It wasn't that long ago Knuckles met his first friends, his first rivals, and his first enemy.

The Master Emerald lost its power and only the gathering of the Chaos Emeralds could restore it. However that was easier said than done as he was caught up between an intense rivalry between a highly intelligent if a little crazy scientist, and an energetic yet cool blue Hedgehog.

The prophecy depicted by a stone mural in the hidden depths of Angel Island came true. A Golden Demon fought a Metallic Giant for the Master Emerald. Little did he know that the Demon was attempting to get back the emerald from the metallic thief. And little did he know that there was another prophecy depicted by a stone mural, deep within a hidden temple. A Prophecy that was about to come true.

The cold stone floor beneath him reminded him of his duty. A duty he knew he had to do despite not knowing why. It was a strange feeling constantly haunting him. He knew nothing of his past yet felt he had to guard the emerald, as if it was programmed into his genes.

He knew he was the last of his kind. A race long since extinct, him the sole survivor with a life pre-destined already by some higher power. His extraordinary strength and affinity with the Master Emerald, together with the sign of a guardian across his chest, all pointed to his duty as the Master Emerald Guardian.

Last time it was in danger it led to the destruction of the Sacred Sky Sanctuary ruins. Knuckles was left to face off against the Doctors sinister leftovers and against the power of the Master Emerald directly. The aftershock of the right left a scar on the island and the Sacred Ruins fell into the Ocean. If it wasn't for his new friend, Knuckles would be down there with them.

He used to leave the Emerald to go explore the Island but now he never leaves its side. He doesn't want anything more to happen to the sacred isle, the home of the Sacred and Powerful Chaos Emeralds. Mysterious Gems that are said to hold the power of gods. If placed in the right hands it could lead to the world becoming a paradise. In the wrong hands however….

Knuckles didn't want to think about that. He protected them for that reason and would never abandon his duty. The Silence was then broken by the sound of Jet Engines, followed by something electrical, or some form of energy, powering up. Knuckles opened his eyes and saw nothing.

CRASH!

The floor shook beneath him as Knuckles fell onto his face. He turned around to see a strange figure in front of him. Not much taller than Knuckles it was unlike anything he had seen before. The figure was human shaped but seemed to be made of water. Its body was semi-transparent and yet no bones or structure could be seen. Somehow the liquid body was being supported but beneath two green orbs the only things besides water in the beast was a small brain like object.

Knuckles sprang to his feet and suddenly noticed his precious Master Emerald had been shattered into pieces.

"What the? Oh no! Did you do this? Why? Answer me beast before I start throwing punches", said Knuckles as hot headed as ever.

Knuckles dashed towards the water beast preparing a powerful punch. However as he was just about to strike the watery figure melted into a puddle. Knuckles froze confused and with his guard down Chaos struck smashing Knuckles a good distance from the shrine.

Knuckles raced back up to the shattered remains of the Master Emerald. No much remained, just the base. The watery figure had completed disappeared without saying a thing. Knuckles remained as confused as ever, and as he took a moment to think about what has just happened, the main thing he was supposed to prevent happened.

"Oh no! Without the Master Emerald the Island will sink into the Ocean again", said Knuckles.

Sure enough the Island began to shake as if hit by a massive earthquake. Knuckles jumped into the air and used his glide technique to reach the end of the Floating Island without being affected by the shaking. Angel Island used the power of the Master Emerald to remain in the sky, thus hiding the most powerful of the Emeralds away from the general public.

Knuckles never questioned this, assuming it was to protect it from those who'd wish to use its power for evil. Angel Island was also his home and a sacred island to his race. He wished to preserve it best he could.

Knuckles reached the end of Angel Island and looked down towards the Ocean underneath him. To his horror he didn't realise Angel Island moves around the Earth and as such this time the Island wasn't going to crash into the Ocean. This time it crashed beside a huge Jungle, Just missing land and lying in the bay beside the mountains surrounding the Jungle.

Knuckles had never left the Island before and only the sight of a building with two giant tails settled his nerves. Could that be where Tails lived? Regardless he soon found his next objective as he saw a moving puddle move down the nearby railway line. Train shuttles seemed to constantly transport people from this area to what looked like a giant city.

Knuckles jumped off the island and followed the puddle down the railway line. Knuckles just about caught up with it until he heard the sound of a train coming. Knuckles immediately found the tunnel wall and started smashing it with his fists. The sound of the train got louder and louder, he had to get out of there. What good is a guardian if he's dead?

Knuckles managed to dig enough of the wall out to take cover in. The Train just narrowly missed him and Knuckles let out a sigh of relief, before letting out a sigh of despair. That puddle was gone now, being so small and all. There was only one thing he could do now. Follow the tunnel to its end and for the first time, enter a human city.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buzz…..Beep

The glass of the tube disappeared and the first thing he saw was the face of his master. E-102 Gamma stepped out of the tube he had been charging in. The man in front of him gave him life and so appropriately asked for his eternal loyalty.

"Arise E-102, you are finished", said the man.

"Scanning video input. File found. Subject Dr Ivo Robotnik", said Gamma, "Master, what can I do for you?"

"Perfect, another fine addition to my E-series. You have already identified me now identify yourself", said Dr Robotnik.

"Scanning system….I am E-102 Gamma. 3rd in the E-series", said Gamma

"And how are your systems? I can see your processor and database are fine. How about your cannon?" asked Dr Robotnik

"All systems working at 100 master", said Gamma.

Gamma examined the Room he was in. He found the file he needed to identify the local area. He was in the entrance room to the Final Egg base, deep within the Mystic Ruins. To his right were two more tubes. One held an unconscious Metal Sonic, probably still repairing itself after the intense race he had on Little Planet. The other held a new Robotic Sonic Prototype, equipped with machine gun hands.

"Come Gamma, it's time for you first test. Beyond this door is a little shooting gallery I've made. Try and hit all the targets", said Dr. Robotnik.

"Mission Accepted. Objective Destroy all targets", said Gamma before entering the arena.

_ACTION STAGE: FINAL EGG (GAMMA)_

Gamma ventured through the corridors of the shooting gallery section of final Egg. Lots of Dolls of the three primary targets appeared, mainly of the Fox and the Echidna. At the end though the Hedgehog appeared, tougher than the others. The Doll moved along a rail and took three shots to break.

Gamma felt a strange sensation. Almost a feeling though that would've been impossible. He was just a robot but he felt his cannon was only adequate to do the task not the awesome powerful attack he felt it should be. He still blasted into the air shouting, "Mission Complete", however and he felt a little bit of happiness too.

He was a Robot, how could he feel these things?

Gamma decided not to dwell on it and returned to the entrance lobby. There waiting for him was Dr. Robotnik clapping his performance.

"Bravo Gamma. I think you're ready for your first real challenge already. Down there is your bigger brother E-101. Why don't you go say hello", said Dr. Robotnik.

Gamma moved down to the lower area of the lobby where a black robot was waiting for him. It was like Gamma in every way except that instead of a hand and one laser blaster, E-101 Beta had dual missile launchers.

"Now I have a proposition for you two. I want to know who the strongest is so I'm pitting you against each other. The winner will be granted permission to join the Egg Carrier Crew as my elite task force. Personally my money is on Beta though Gamma has earned the right to at least challenge Beta", said Dr. Robotnik.

"Affirmative", said both Robots at the same time.

_BOSS: E-101 Beta (GAMMA)_

Beta fired a barrage of missiles at Gamma though Gamma had already analysed Beta's weakness. The missiles weren't all that fast, even if they did home into Beta's opponents they could be outrun with some speed. Gamma used that to his advantage and locked on to Beta with his laser. He then circled around Beta firing his laser and weakened Beta to his knees.

Beta fell to the ground sparking a little. Gamma fired into the air shouting "Mission Complete" again. Gamma was extremely happy with an intensity that confused him even further. Gamma decided to keep this a secret and discover the truth in how own time. Perhaps the Doctor gave him some sort of intense artificial personality that he was unaware of.

The Doctor proceeded down to the arena with a big grin on his face. Gamma didn't have the strength of Beta but he managed to defeat him using Skill and tactics. Dr. Robotnik was impressed.

"Excellent Gamma. I hereby give you permission to serve aboard the Egg Carrier", said Dr. Robotnik.

Beta then pushed in front of Dr. Robotnik and made some beeping noises.

"Get away loser. You were beaten fair and square by Gamma", said Dr Robotnik.

Beta kept pushing in front of Dr. Robotnik. Annoyed the Doctor took a moment to think and then smiled.

"So you really want to come along to huh? Well Ok. I hereby grant you Special Permission to come aboard the Egg Carrier", said the Doctor, "Now, it's time for the Egg Carrier to take its place commanding the skies. Prepare the Egg Carrier for take off"

"Affirmative" said the two robots before disappearing into the depths on the Final Egg.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile deep within the Mystic Ruins Jungle, Big the Cat lay on his bed asleep. Resting on top of his head was hid best friend. A Frog named Froggy. The peaceful night was interrupted by a loud explosion and an event was about to happen that would involve this normally neutral cat, into a fight he would normally stay out of.


	2. Blue vs Blue

Perhaps an update everyday is being very optimistic. I'll try my best mind but don't get upset if I don't manage it. In saying that enjoy chapter 2.

Thanks for your comments so far.

**All copyright info in first chapter**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 2 - Blue vs Blue**

Big the cat was a very large purple cat that had always lived in the Jungle. He practically raised himself and learned to fish early on in life. It became his passion, though that may be too strong a word.

It was nightfall and so the big bulky cat lay on his wooden re-enforced bed sleeping. The loud sound of a crash not all that far away wasn't enough to wake him. His little Frog friend however felt the force and fell off Big's Belly. Shaking off the pain Froggy noticed a small puddle of water that seemed to call out to him. Curious Froggy went in to investigate and then it all went black for him.

Big suddenly leapt to his feet. He felt like something bad had happened and looked down to find his frog friend had mutated noticeably. He now had a fairly large tail, in proportion to the rest of its body.

"Froggy? What happened to you buddy", said Big in his deep slow talking voice.

Froggy turned with a sinister look on his face and leapt above Big in a massive jump. It landed next to a Yellow Emerald the two had found one day during fishing. To Big's surprise Froggy ate the treasure they had found.

"My Treasure! What are you doing Froggy?" asked Big upset.

Froggy then hopped off deep into the Jungle. Big grabbed his prized fishing Rod and went after him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After his last big adventure Sonic left Tails behind to go exploring the world more. Before he met Tails the furthest he went was South Island, his home. Nothing pleased Sonic more than to run, and while the canyons and mountains gave him plenty of space he still wished to see the cities again.

He loved blasting through Star light, Spring Yard and Casino Night. The neon lights blending with the gentle lighting of the stars were beautiful to him. It was the kind of thing that made him glad he saved by fighting Robotnik.

The big giant Egg had gone all silent since he tricked Knuckles and tried to steal the Master Emerald to power his monstrosity, the Death Egg. Sonic had managed to destroy the evil satellite though it took him a couple of attempts. He even managed to get Angel Island back into the air.

Now though he was excited about exploring this new city, Station Square. It was a human metropolis, much larger than the ones of South Island. The moonlight left a lovely reflection on the nearby ocean and the beach looked like it would be fun during the day. The resort next to the beach looked so inviting yet expensive.

"Yeah this is happening", he said out loud from one of the rooftops.

Suddenly he heard the sound of sirens. He looked down a found numerous police cars blasting through the streets as fast as they could. Nowhere near Sonic's speed though it was still quite fast for your average person. Sonic started to smile as he thought that this could be the beginning of a new adventure.

Sonic jumped off the roof and found his way to the ground safely. He dashed towards the police cars and followed them to a large courtyard. In the Courtyard where groups of policemen firing guns at a strange creature. The bullets passed through him without even causing a scratch.

"Oh no our weapons are useless" said one of the policemen

"All officers fall back", said another.

The policemen ran as Sonic landed on the bonnet of one of the police cars.

"Hi there. My name's Sonic what's yours?" asked Sonic

The creature didn't answer. Instead all you could hear were some cries of "oh my god is that really him. The legendary hero of South Island. He'll sort out this beast"

"Not talking huh? Well maybe it's time you left. For some reason the people of this city don't like you. Don't ask me why, maybe a little mean really. Best to just go and find somewhere else", said Sonic.

The beast suddenly threw a punch with a stretched arm at Sonic. Sonic jumped out of the way and landed on the floor next to him.

"Oh so that's how you want to play. Ok then show me what you got", said Sonic

_BOSS: CHAOS 0 (SONIC)_

The beast tried another punch though Sonic dodged it quickly enough by jumping in a spin ball attack. He landed with the full force of his attack on the Beast's head. That brain thing was the only thing that looked like it could be a weak spot so that's where Sonic landed and sure enough the beast burst into loads of drops.

The drops soon formed a puddle and to Sonic's surprised reformed and quickly attacked with both arms stretched. His helicopter like attack smacked Sonic onto the floor.

"Lucky hit", said Sonic.

Sonic avoided the Beast's next attack and jumped into the head again. It burst into drops again after wincing a little in pain. When it reformed this time the beast leapt high into the air onto the tops of the nearby flagpoles. Grabbing hold, the Beast smashed the floor with its fists. An attack Sonic easily dodged though the Beast leapt from pole to pole and kept striking the floor near Sonic.

Sonic decided enough was enough and spin dashed into the pole the Beast was about to land on. The Beast fell, crashing into the floor leaving him open for one final assault. This time the puddle didn't reform and retreated towards a drain.

"Hey I'll play with you some other time. Wait! Where are you going you big drip?" asked Sonic.

The Beast disappeared down the drain.

"You know nothing you fool. That's Chaos the God of Destruction", said a familiar voice.

It was Dr. Robotnik on top of the rooftops.

"Well well Eggman, I was wondering when you'd show up", said Sonic, "So is this Chaos thing your latest weapon, how lame"

"Confident as always you blue rat, but that was just the warm up. The real fight should be far more interesting. Until we meet again Hedgehog", said Dr. Robotnik before disappearing.

The nearby streets cheered on Sonic. Giving him a loud round of applause. Sonic blushed with a nervous smile. Especially when they started chanting his name.

"Oh erm, thanks….I better get going now", said Sonic.

"WAIT!" shouted a man, "Sonic please stay. As Mayor of Station Square I would like to thank you on behalf of all of Station Square. Please stay a while and enjoy the best of what our fair city has to offer. It's the least we can do in appreciation for saving us from that thing. You can stay at the Emerald Resort hotel, all expenses paid by the city"

The crowd cheered the Mayor's proposal. Everyone was excited to have such a celebrity staying with them. Sonic took a moment to consider. It would be nice to sleep in a comfy warm bed for a change and he thought what the hell, they're offering him something nice might as well take it.

"Ok I'll stay for a couple of days. You never know when that Chaos creature will reappear"

The crowd gave an even louder cheer as Sonic walked through the streets, led by the mayor, towards the hotel.

"SONIC! SONIC! SONIC!" shouted a familiar female voice, "IT'S ME AMY ROSE, FROM LITTLE PLANET, REMEMBER"

Sonic looked over his shoulder to find a pink Hedgehog pushing her way through the crowd. She looked a little different but it was definitely the same girl he met on Little Planet. Her clothes had changed from a green top and skirt to a red dress, and she looked a little older now.

Sonic smiled and winked at her as he kept moving towards the hotel. Once in he checked in for the night and got a good night sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Above Station Square, in the clear blue skies a single grey plane could be seen. Inside sat Sonic's best friend and sidekick Tails. It was a beautiful day, perfect for the test flight of his new plane prototype. Tails had adopted Sonic's only really possession, his red bi-plane called The Tornado, since he loved to make machines and things like that.

Everything was going fine until the plane's engine suddenly started to stop. Tails tried his hardest to avoid crashing but the plane fell too quickly and it smashed into pieces. Tails was lucky to be alive though he was currently unconscious.

The sound of the crash woke Sonic up who had been resting by the Hotel's swimming pool. Sonic didn't really like water and would dive in only if he had to. Sonic leapt to his feet and ran straight for the crash site. He was annoyed to find the Doctors pathetic little machines were littering the beautiful beach.

"Great! Looks like I have to clean up the trash again", said Sonic sarcastically.

_ACTION STAGE: EMERALD COAST (SONIC)_

Sonic sprinted along the beach. The soft sand not even having enough time to enter his shoes. He reached a wooden boardwalk and a giant whale jumped up into the air. It was a sight that kind of amazed the blue Hedgehog. That was until the whale started smashing up the boardwalk.

Sonic ran as fast as he could away from the relentless attack of the whale. Bits of wood were flying everywhere and his heart started to beat quite fast. Sonic had a smile on his face.

"That's more like it" shouted Sonic feeling more alive than ever.

Sonic reached the end of the boardwalk and climbed up a rock pillar. From there he ventured through some caves and spotted a grey plane at the end of the beach. He raced over to the plane and found Tails lying on his face in the sand.

"Tails? Are you OK?" asked Sonic.

Tails coughed up some sand and moved up to his knees. He looked at Sonic who was smiling while extending his hand. Tails grabbed it and stood up straight. Still a little dizzy from the crash Tails managed to nod and grabbed something from his plane.

"I'll be OK Sonic", said Tails, still a little dazed.

Sonic helped Tails back to the hotel. By the time they got there Tails was feeling much better. Sonic stopped near the pool and realised Tails was back to his old self, almost.

"So what happened out there? You're too good of a pilot to crash like that", said Sonic.

"Yeah that wasn't in my calculations at all. I was testing a new plane and I guess I still have some fine tuning to do", said Tails.

"What's wrong with my plane, The Tornado?" asked Sonic

"It's OK but I find it's method of propulsion a little primitive now. I've been experimenting with a new power source. Take a look at this", replied Tails

Tails pulled out the Magenta Chaos Emerald. There were Seven Chaos Emeralds altogether, each having one of the colours of light. Many believe that when all seven are together Miracles happen and Sonic definitely believed that. He somehow could use the emeralds to morph into a supped up version of himself, dubbed Super Sonic.

Though the Chaos Emeralds are rare gems that most people never see in their lifetime. Sonic was surprised to see one in Tails' possession.

"That's a Chaos Emerald!" exclaimed Sonic.

"Yeah I found it in the Jungle near my new workshop. You should come see it Sonic it's in the Mystic Ruins area. The faster way is by train, follow me", said Tails.

Tails ran through the hotel and straight into the train station. Sonic and Tails entered the train soon surrounded by people. The Train didn't take long to arrive in the Mystic Ruins and there Sonic and Tails had to fight there way through the star crazed people. They ran straight out and up the stone steps to a flat area near Tails workshop.

"Cool Workshop Tails", said Sonic.

Suddenly the sound of Jet engines interrupted their short would be conversation. Above them flew the Doctor in his Eggmobile. This time it had two stumpy wings with a massive spike on each. The Doctor descended onto the flat platform.

"Hey look it's a giant talking Egg", said Sonic smiling.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you get enough of a beating last time", said Tails

"Silence, I am the great Dr Ivo Robotnik. Soon to be the world greatest Ruler. You have a Chaos Emerald, give it to me or prepare to face the power of my Egg Hornet", said Dr Robotnik.

"Not a chance. Bring it on Eggman!" said Sonic.

The Egg Hornet's engine roared and attacked Sonic, who had been itching to fight the Doctor again.


	3. The race begins

Well it's the 23rd now, which means its Sonic's Birthday. Currently listening to RadioSEGA who is celebrating by playing Sonic Music all day, with the only interruption being birthday messages from fans including yours truly.

If you check my blog for the link and listen to it at 11pm BST you may just hear mine.

Sorry I only have three chapters done. Will work on this as much as I can.

**All copyright info in first chapter**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 3 - The Race Begins**

_BOSS: EGG HORNET (SONIC / TAILS)_

The Egg Hornet dove drill first into the ground where Sonic stood. Sonic jumped out of the way as Tails attacked the cockpit glass. Annoyed Dr. Robotnik switched his focus from Sonic to Tails which left him open to Sonic's attacks. It was lose/lose for Dr. Robotnik and it wasn't long before the dynamic duo destroyed the machine.

The wings fell off the machine as it fell to the floor exploding.

"That was odd usually Egg belly isn't defeated so easily", said Sonic softly to himself.

Robotnik didn't seem to move; instead he pretended to smash the controls of his ship with his fist. As Tails ran towards Sonic he noticed the glimmer of the Emerald. He knew the twerp had one of the seven chaos emeralds and now was the time to strike.

A huge claw came out of nowhere and snatched the Chaos Emerald from Tails' grasp. The Claw brought the Emerald into the Doctors grasp.

"Thank you twerp. One seventh of my plan is now complete. Oh Chaos!" said Dr. Robotnik.

A puddle of water appeared out of nowhere, morphing into the same beast Sonic fought outside Station Square's City Hall.

"It's you. Come back for more have ya?" asked Sonic.

"I, Dr Ivo Robotnik, the greatest scientific genius of the world present to you my ultimate plan. Say hello to Chaos, he's very angry and likes to absorb the chaos emeralds, watch", said Dr. Robotnik.

The Doctor threw the emerald at Chaos and it disappeared into its body. Chaos melted back into a puddle and reformed only this time he was slightly different. A strange stone like bone appeared in one of his arms. Chaos 1 smashed the floor with his new arm and knocked Tails off his feet.

"As you can see Chaos gets stronger with every emerald he absorbs. When he gets all seven he'll be invincible and that's when I strike. I will use him to destroy Station Square and on its ruins I will build Robotnikland, where I will rule all", said Dr. Robotnik.

"That thing is nothing but a big drip. I stopped it once I can stop it again", said Sonic.

Sonic raced over to fight Chaos 1 though he just melted into a puddle again and disappeared into the ground.

"Not here Rodent. We will meet again though and next time we will be ready for you", said Dr. Robotnik.

And with that Dr. Robotnik took to the skies and while Tails flew after him, the doctor managed to escape.

Sonic paused to think.

"He needs more emeralds to power Chaos", said Sonic.

"So we have to get to them first, right?" asked Tails.

"Exactly, though where to begin?" asked Sonic.

Sonic and Tails knew they had to find the emeralds. If one powered him up that much, imagine the power seven would give him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile back in Station Square Knuckles had arrived to find the water beast had completely lost him. It was the first time Knuckles had left his island and entered a big city and so felt intimidated by it all.

The Creature may have disappeared though he realised his real objective should be to restore the emerald, and as luck would have it he felt something in his feet. Knuckles had an affinity with the emeralds and could sense items of great wealth from a distance. This was believed to be an ability to help him find the Master Emerald if it was lost, or in this case shattered.

It was a feeling he felt in his feet that led him to believe some pieces of the Master Emerald were nearby. He examined the City Hall area of Station Square further to find the pieces of the Emerald.

_ACTION STAGE: SPEED HIGHWAY (KNUCKLES)_

Knuckles used his abilities to hunt down three shards of the Master Emerald. The city was vast and it took quite some time to find all the shards. He was quite happy when he cleared the nearby area of pieces of the Emerald but he could feel a slight signal off in the distance. Knuckles went in to investigate

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Big the Cat had followed his frog friend all the way to the big city. He didn't care much for cities, too busy and hectic for him. He spotted Froggy hopping around the streets and watched as he hopped under a car and down a drain. Big lifted the car and fell through the drain into the sewers.

Big followed Froggy into Twinkle Park the big amusement park of Station Square. It sat on the coastline of Station Square and was very popular with children. Big had gotten through using the maintenance tunnels and found himself in front of a big pool. Big examined the pool and found it full of fish, amongst which was Froggy swimming.

Big wasn't too fond of swimming but he was very fond of Fishing. He took out his Fishing Rod and launched his lure into the water near Froggy.

_ACTION STAGE: TWINKLE PARK (BIG)_

Just like a fish Froggy fell for the lure and Big snagged him. It wasn't easy to reel him in, but Big managed it, finally catching his best friend.

"Froggy? Why are you running away from me? What has gotten into you?" asked Big.

Froggy sneered at Big and started to fidget. Something was definitely wrong with Froggy; it was as if he was trying to find something. Big took Froggy out of Twinkle Park quickly and avoided the security. Lucky for him he was quick enough to catch Froggy and get out before anyone noticed him.

Victorious Big headed back to his little hut in Mystic Ruins.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic and Tails frantically searched the nearby area to find a Chaos Emerald. They could've been anywhere in the world though they had to start somewhere. The Emeralds has a tendency to find them these days though, and as fate would have it the dynamic duo caught a slight glimpse of a Blue light deep within the Windy Valley.

"Hey did you see that?" asked Sonic, "A Chaos Emerald, in that valley down there"

"Actually yes I did. I also noticed the large numerous tornados here too", replied Tails.

"So it's a little windy. That's not going to stop us is it?" asked Sonic.

"Lead the way", replied Tails smiling.

_ACTION STAGE: WINDY VALLEY (SONIC / TAILS)_

Sonic and Tails descended into the valley and blasted along the pathways at high speed. They encountered a few of Egg belly's machines along the way and destroyed most of them. They reached a bridge and saw the emerald waiting for them at the other side.

They raced to the emerald to find they were suddenly swallowed whole by a Gigantic Tornado. Its sheer size eclipsed the others and the others were still very big. Tails grabbed Sonic and used his two tails to navigate through the wind into the eye of the storm.

Once in the eye they climbed to the top of the Tornado using the floating platforms inside. At the top they spied a series of steel track way that somehow floating in the air just outside the Tornado. The following the track way to it's end and found the Blue Chaos Emerald waiting for them.

"Excellent. One down, five to go", said Sonic.

"You know I just remembered something. Station Square actually has its own emerald locked in a vault in their casino", said Tails.

"Its own Emerald?" asked Sonic.

"One the Mayor bought from an archaeologist to put in a museum. Though the feared for it's safety and so placed it in the Casino area's vault, which has never been broken into in its history", said Tails.

"Well there's a first time for everything. Come on let's go", said Sonic.

Sonic and Tails headed back to Station Square at high speed. They had reached the casino just as it was about to open. They raced for the entrance.

"Hey wait you can't go in there….." said the Casino bouncer

The bouncer's speech was interrupted by the whooshing sound of Sonic and Tails blasting past him. The Bouncer turned and looked inside the building. Sonic and Tails were long gone.

"…you're under 18. crap", said the Casino bouncer.

Inside Sonic and Tails were greeted by Gold everywhere. Bright Neon lights filled the Casinopolis and in the centre a massive Gold Statue of Sonic. Sonic blushed a little.

"Whoa! Perhaps that's going a little too far", said Tails softly.

"What was that Tails? You wish they made a statue like that for you? I like it but what's that crack doing in my shoe", said Sonic smiling.

Tails stuck out his tongue at Sonic and surveyed the area.

"Which game are we going to play first?" asked Tails.

"I thought we came here for the em…. Oh who am I kidding I have got to try the Sonic Pinball but first let's check out this NiGHTS table. Sounds cool", said Sonic.

_ACTION STAGE: CASINOPOLIS (SONIC / TAILS)_

Sonic and Tails played the games for hours, attempting to gather as many rings as possible. They were having a lot of fun but almost forgot the reason why they came here. They eventually pulled themselves away from the games and spied the Grey Chaos Emerald. 1000 rings! That was a big ask for such a short space of time. As fast as Sonic was he couldn't risk going out and simply collecting them as the Doctor could be there at any moment.

They only had the one option, win the rings playing the games but just as they were about to go off and play the bouncers finally caught up to them. They picked the two up and threw them into the basement. It was the quickest way out but Sonic and Tails had no intention of leaving just yet.

They blasted through the ventilation system and found a way back up into the Casino. Once inside they went straight for the games, each to one of the two tables. Together they quickly gathered enough rings to get the Emerald and ran out through the front door before anybody noticed.

"1000 rings, Never thought I'd see that much money", said Tails

"Kinda feel dishonest just taking it like that but we need it more than them", said Sonic.

"We now have two emeralds…" said Tails before being interrupted by a cloud of purple smoke.

"Ho Ho! Thanks for getting the Emerald from me. Night Night you pests", said Dr. Robotnik.

"Damn!" said Sonic before falling asleep

"Egg….man", said Tails before he fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knuckles decided to take in the sights of the city for now as when he got to the Casino it was closed. He had to wait until Nightfall as the casino only opened at night. He was really impressed by the city. Amazed by the friendless of its people and the incredibly tall buildings.

When night came he headed straight for the Casino. Though as he left the hotel to get to the Casino area he came across a familiar foe.

There entering an elevator was Dr. Robotnik, the reason Angel Island fell from the Sky the first time and Knuckles started to think he was behind it this time. He followed Dr. Robotnik by noting the floor the doctor got off at and entered the same elevator.

As the doors opened he saw Dr. Robotnik just standing there in the middle of an empty room. It was some kind of ballroom probably used to host big events.

"Ok doctor put em up. What are you doing here? What are you up to?" asked Knuckles.

The Doctor turned and was surprised to see Knuckles preparing his fists.

"Kn…Knuckles? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be looking for those Master Emerald shards?" asked Dr. Robotnik.

"What? How did you know about that? I knew you were behind it", said Knuckles.

The doctor started to panic and started to slowly walk backwards. A Giant puddle appeared on the floor.

"Ah Chaos. I was wondering where you got to! HERE!" shouted Dr. Robotnik throwing the grey Chaos Emerald towards the puddle.

The puddle absorbed the Chaos Emerald and reformed as Chaos 2. The head seemed to grow some sort of stumpy bull horns and each arm was reinforced with two stone like bones.

"You! I was wondering where you got to! Right that it's, this time I'm not letting you get away", said Knuckles.

"Chaos, attack!" shouted Dr. Robotnik.


	4. The Echidna is tricked again

Submitted this to Summer of Sonic to hopefully get more traffic and to add my stuff to the whole celebrations. If you followed the SoS link don't worry I accept anonymous reviews.

Sorry it took so long to update. Been away past few days and it's finding the time to write.

As for my other works they are on hold until this is finished. I am entirely focused on this fic.

I always wondered why the mountainside just bursts open for you when you need to get to Ice-Cap. I hope you like the short explanation I came up with.

**All copyright info in first chapter**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 4 - The Echidna is tricked again**

_BOSS: CHAOS 2 (KNUCKLES)_

Chaos made the first attack smashing the ground beneath Knuckles. Knuckles jumped and used his glide technique to reach the other side and grabbed hold of a pillar. Chaos became a massive ball of water and started bouncing around the arena. Knuckles waited for the right moment and smashed his massive fist through the water.

The massive water ball fell backwards and Chaos reformed as his normal Chaos 2 self but was left open to attack for a brief moment. Knuckles took advantage of the moment and smashed the forehead with his fists. Chaos flew backwards and smashed into a pillar. His body collapsed into a puddle again.

The puddle moved underneath Knuckles and projected tentacles to grab Knuckles. Knuckles struggled to get loose but this time Chaos pulled Knuckles into the centre of the ball. Knuckles was stuck and knew he had to do something. He wasn't the best swimmer but he could hold his own underwater.

He began to focus. He had a technique he didn't use often but this was the perfect time to use it. One of his godly guardian skills allowed himself to heat his body to unholy temperatures before exploding in a flash of punches. He called this the Maximum Heat Knuckles attack.

As his body heated up Chaos felt the burn and burst into tiny balls before reforming. Knuckles got another hit on him after releasing the Maximum heat energy. Chaos 2 was more or less defeated. The Water Beast tried again but Knuckles managed to counter it and finished the form off. Chaos disappeared through a crack in the floor.

The Doctor began to panic.

"Easy now Knucklehead. I'm not who you're after remember", said Dr. Robotnik

"Can it Eggman. You are in cahoots with that monster and he appeared shortly after the Master Emerald shattered. I know you have something to do with it", said Knuckles angrily. Dr. Robotnik smiled

"Well you beat Chaos 2, no big deal you have yet to meet his true potential. In the meantime however perhaps you should go see Sonic and Tails", said the Doctor.

"Sonic and Tails? What do they have to do with anything?" asked Knuckles.

"I hear they are collecting Master Emerald Shards. Don't really know why do you?" asked the Doctor.

"What? Why would they…? How would they….? This doesn't make any sense", said Knuckles.

"I'm collecting the CHAOS emeralds; I have no need for the MASTER Emerald. So why would I shatter it?" asked the Doctor.

He made a good point. It was the Grey Chaos Emerald he gave to Chaos perhaps he was telling the truth. Knuckles used his sensing ability to check and felt no sign of any Master Emerald shards. Knuckles reluctantly turned his back on the Doctor.

"Don't think I'm just going to let you do. I'll be back for you later", said Knuckles before leaving the room.

Knuckles returned to his quest to find the Master Emerald shards and headed straight for the Casino. There outside the entrance was a small crowd around Sonic and Tails, who were sleeping. He felt no emerald on them and did his best to try and wake them up. Though they were out for the count.

Knuckles felt a signal and immediately left them to pursue it. Inside the Casino he was blinded by bright neon lights and his feet were on fire. Somewhere inside the building there were Emerald shards and he was going to find them.

_ACTION STAGE: CASINOPOLIS (KNUCKLES)_

Knuckles felt the first signal emanating from the giant Sonic statue in front of him.

"Oh well Sonic ol' buddy I'm afraid I'm going to have to smash you", said Knuckles.

Knuckles smashed the statue into pieces and took the Emerald shard from inside it. Knuckles then headed towards the decorative pirate ships around the top of the room. On these boats were numerous Eggman Robots. Knuckles wasted no time in destroying them and recovered the last two Emerald shards.

Knuckles left the Casino to find Sonic and Tails had disappeared. He was more concerned with the Emerald shards. There were obviously more but he felt no signal in the city. He then realised he overlooked one of the more obvious areas, Angel Island itself and immediately raced off to the Emerald shrine again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was time. The weapons test on Angel Island was a moderate success. With some tweaking his giant laser cannon would be perfect. The Doctor launched the Egg Carrier again for its second test run. It started by flying over the water near Tails Workshop and had the first test of the improved cannon.

The Doctor ordered his robots to fire the cannon on one of the mountains in the Mystic Ruins. The wall of the mountain cracked and a whole new path opened up. It was as if fate had made him blow up that part of the mountain.

The Doctor didn't realise, instead was overjoyed at the success of his cannon. He decided the test was a success and the Flying Fortress was finally ready. He would fly over Station Square tomorrow and terrorise the city into surrender.

Today was a good day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic and Tails awoke angry that they had let Eggman poison them like that. Eggman had only managed to collect one, leaving them with just the one. Though it was one Eggman didn't have and they quickly went after more Emeralds.

They heard a loud explosion from the direction of the Mystic Ruins area. It was a sign, a bad omen not a good one and the two heroes raced off to the Mystic Ruins again.

Once there they saw the newly opened path and decided to explore it. It started to get rather cold though to their delight they saw the Chaos Emerald act widely. It was a sign that they were close and so went into the Ice Cap area to investigate more thoroughly.

_ACTION STAGE: ICE CAP (SONIC / TAILS)_

They had been here before. The Ice Cap Mountains were winter wonderlands hidden on top of Angel Island. They had to get through here to reach the Launch Base during their last adventure.

The Mountains were just as deadly as they remembered them. Thankfully no water but they did end up in the middle of an avalanche! One minute they wandered out into a balcony from a cave tunnel, the next they were sliding down the slopes on the conveniently placed Snowboards.

They raced down the mountainside and felt the adrenaline rush. They were actually having fun that they decided to show off a bit. Until they saw a green light and swiped the Green Chaos Emerald they just happened to chance across.

They now had two emeralds and immediately left Ice Cap and found a nice spot to rest beside a small lake.

Meanwhile Knuckles had arrived in the Mystic Ruins and was overjoyed he didn't have to climb the mountains again. That passageway was always blocked at the other end but someone blasted a hole through it.

His happiness was interrupted by a green glow to his right. Knuckles proceeded to investigate and found that Sonic has something Green Glowing in his hand. Some sort of gem.

**No it could be. Eggman was right that's a Master Emerald shard.**

Knuckles raced over to Sonic and Tails and roared out the Blue Hedgehog's name. Sonic and Tails jumped to face Knuckles taking a fighting stance. Knuckles was angry, that was obvious, and at them, what had they done?

"Hand over the Emerald now Sonic?" asked Knuckles angrily

"No way! We found them and we need them! If you want them you're going to have to take them from me", said Sonic.

"And it's two against one Knuckles. You wouldn't stand a chance against both of us", said Tails.

"Nothing will stop me restoring the Master Emerald. Take this!" shouted Knuckles before throwing a punch at Sonic and Tails.

_CHARACTER FIGHT: Sonic and Tails VS Knuckles_

Sonic jumped out of the way and used his spin attack on Knuckles. Knuckles dodged Sonic's attack but ignored Tails who grabbed hold of him and flew into the air. Knuckles reached up and grabbed Tails by his Tails. Knuckles then threw Tails down to the ground with incredible strength. Tails smashed into the floor which enraged Sonic. Sonic waited for Knuckles to land on the ground again and spin dashed into him sending him flying.

Knuckles sprang to his feet and dashed towards Sonic. Sonic dashed towards Knuckles and they both hit each other. Sonic's two emeralds slid across the floor towards the lake as Sonic fell to the floor. Before either one of the three could return to their feet the Doctor came from underneath the lake and swiped the two Emeralds.

"Ha Ha! You fools brought two more emeralds to me. Time to feed Chaos", said Dr. Robotnik.

"Wait those are Chaos Emeralds! What have I done?" asked Knuckles.

"You fool. You are so easily tricked. Sonic and Tails weren't gathering the Master Emerald shards", said Dr. Robotnik.

"He tricked you again! How could you fall for it twice?" asked Sonic.

"Guys we don't have time for this. Chaos is here", said Tails.

Indeed a puddle of water appeared in front of the Doctor. Dr. Robotnik dropped the two chaos emeralds into the puddle and the three fighters were blinded by an intense light. When the light faded all that remained was a shark like creature made out of water. More stone like bones appeared within the water beast, some clearly holding the emeralds in place.

Chaos 4 dived into the Lake and swam in the water beneath the surface of the lake.

"I may have been tricked again but I won't let you get away with this!" shouted Knuckles.

"That's more like it. No way Chaos can stand all three of us", said Sonic

Sonic and Knuckles descended into the lake

"Hey wait for me", said Tails who followed them in.

_BOSS: CHAOS 4 (SONIC / TAILS / KNUCKLES)_

The three fighters skimmed across the surface leaping from giant floating lily pads. The water seemed thicker, as Chaos had merged himself with the lake. As such any assault simply bounced of the surface of the water, yet if they landed in it they would start to sink, a bit like quicksand.

Chaos fired many chaos attacks towards the three heroes and attacked any lily pad a fighter stayed on too long. Chaos wanted them in the water but the heroes were having none of it. After a few failed attacks Chaos raised his head above water to try and find the fighters.

This was their chance and the three fighters simultaneously hit the head with all they had. Chaos disappeared under the water, the three fighters had already found his weakness and his anger was growing.

The Doctor watched from above as Chaos made desperate lunges trying to hurt the three fighters. But every time Chaos went above the surface to find them again he paid the price.

After a few hits Chaos started to use his head a little. He raised his head above the surface and just as Sonic was about to hit him, Chaos burst into multiple balls of water. Sonic fell right through with the force taking his deep within the water. Sonic got a little stuck and struggled to get free. Tails went in and tried to pull Sonic out of the water. Chaos prepared a powerful energy wave attack but just as he was about to fire he felt a powerful fist go through his head.

Chaos roared in pain and left the arena. Before it left however it seemed to freeze, taking a good look at Knuckles.

Meanwhile Dr. Robotnik had left the arena and above them was a huge flying battleship with Eggman's trademark Egghead logo.

"Tremble in fear in the presence of my flying fortress, The Egg Carrier. You may have won this round heroes but there are only three more emeralds to find before Chaos becomes perfect. And with my Egg Carrier I will find them before you do", said Dr. Robotnik.

"Dream on Eggman. Come on Tails lets go after him in the Tornado", said Sonic.

"Way ahead of ya! Come on it's in my workshop", said Tails

"You guys go. I'm Sorry. I thought you had Master Emerald shards on you and when I saw the green light…" said Knuckles.

"You jumped to conclusions. Though don't worry about it buddy, it happens to the best of us", said Sonic.

"Come on Sonic, we have to get going", said Tails.

Sonic and Tails ran straight for Tails' Workshop. Tails ran through the door telling Sonic to wait outside. Moments later the grey gate of the Workshop opened up and the tree on the overhanging cliff fell to the ground. A runway rose out of the ground as a red biplane came out of the workshop.

The red place was Sonic's gift to Tails. Sonic awoke one day inside of it remembering nothing of how he got there. Though it was Tails that knew more about this kind of stuff. For that reason he gave it to Tails to tune up and make it great. In front of him was a slightly improved model with Tails in the cockpit. Sonic jumped onto the wing and prepared for take off.

The Tornado's engines roared as the plane took off into the clear blue skies. Eggman wasn't going to get away this time. Once on the Egg Carrier they can take it out and return to looking for the emeralds.


	5. The Heroes take a fall

**All copyright info in first chapter**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 5 - The Heroes take a fall**

_MINI STAGE: SKY CHASE 1_

Sonic's smiled as the wind blew through his spikes. This was what he lived for. The Thrill of the chase, the adrenaline rush he gets from living life on the edge. The Egg Carrier was huge, The Tornado was tiny in comparison but there was no way he was going to give up.

"Tails let's kick this thing into overdrive! We need to land on that thing", shouted Sonic.

"Roger!" shouted Tails back.

As the Tornado got close the Egg Carrier's Cannons started to fire at them. Tails' advanced piloting skills allowed him to get through the blasts unhurt though there was no way he could get close with the cannons firing.

Eggman sent out his fighters to try and stop the Tornado. Tails took them all out with the Tornado's guns. Another wave came at them, much faster this time. Tails didn't manage to shoot them all though Sonic took care of the rest, jumping onto the cockpit and ripping out the robot pilot.

Tails tried to bring them in close again, firing at the cannons though the damage was minimal.

"It's no good Sonic. We have to get in front of it and make a quick landing relying on the momentum of the Egg Carrier", shouted Tails.

"Sounds like a plan. Just get me on that thing", shouted Sonic.

Tails made a sweep over the Egg Carrier to its other side and shot down as many of the cannons as he could. More waves of fighters attacked them though Sonic and Tails took them out fairly easily.

"Right here we go!" shouted Tails as he brought the Tornado in front of the Egg Carrier.

"You have done well my friends though I have you exactly where I want you. Laser Cannon Fire!" shouted Eggman over a tannoy system.

A large laser cannon appeared from the front of the Egg Carrier. Tails turned the Tornado to face the Egg Carrier and flew the Tornado as quick as he could towards the Egg Carrier.

The Laser Cannon fired and made a direct hit despite Tails' best attempts to evade the attack. The Laser cannon blasted off a wing and the Tornado fell to the ground at an incredible speed.

Sonic grabbed hold of the Tornado best he could as Tails tried to gain control. Sonic began to lose his grip.

"Hold on Sonic! SONIC!" shouted Tails.

Sonic had lost his grip and flew off into the air from the momentum.

"ARGH!" screamed Sonic

"ARGH!" screamed Tails

As both crashed into the floor, but while Tails crashed into the ocean, Sonic crashed into the Emerald Coast again.

It was a hard pill to swallow but Eggman had won one battle. And seemed to be winning the war. Neither Sonic nor Tails knew where the other was, but they were confident that the other would be able to handle themselves. The unbreakable bond was broken, for now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the Egg Carrier Eggman laughed in victory. Chaos had four emeralds, three remained. He had discovered the location of two of these. The Cyan Emerald was in the possession of a Flicky, inside a locket of some kind. The Yellow Emerald had been swollen by a frog that had also absorbed Chaos' Tail.

The Flicky with the Cyan Emerald was in his possession. It was one of the three flickies Eggman had picked up to energise his E-Series. The locket around its neck was a tough nut to crack though he had just found a way to open it.

Eggman proceeded to open the locket though before he could the flicky made a desperate dash for an open window.

"Get that bird now!" shouted Eggman.

Despite his orders Eggman could only watch as the Flicky flew off. At first Eggman was angry but then he decided what better way to test Zero, his capture droid. The Huge Green Machine was designed to capture people who disobeyed him. Not the best fighter, it was designed purely for capturing targets.

Eggman sent out Zero to catch the bird. Meanwhile he needed to find the frog. His spy bots had tracked Froggy down. It was somewhere in the Mystic Ruins. The Egg Carrier was already over Station Square which meant it had to turn back. Eggman decided not to bother and instead sent out his E-Series to capture the frog so he could concentrate on his tyranny.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Big re-entered the Mystic Ruins he was in for a shock. Froggy wiggled free from his grasp and led the chasing Big the Cat into Ice Cap. The Avalanche from when Sonic and Tails were here blocked off many areas though there were still some frozen lakes with tiny cracks around. Big looked down and found Froggy swimming beneath him.

Big got out his fishing rod and prepared to cast his line

_ACTION STAGE: ICE CAP (BIG)_

First Big needed to create a hole to fish in. Not to difficult he merely jumped on the thinner part of the ice and crashed in. Big pulled himself out and shook off the cold water. He cast his line through the gap he just created and snagged Froggy on his line.

Big reeled Froggy in again and jumped for joy that he had captured his buddy again. Unfortunately Big fell through the Ice again and Froggy jumped out of Big's grasp. Big chased Froggy again though lost him completely.

Big wasn't going to give up however and searched every square inch of the Mystic Ruins.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knuckles meanwhile continued his search for the Master Emerald shards. Annoyed that he was tricked again Knuckles searched the mountains first and felt a signal in his feet again.

_ACTION STAGE: RED MOUNTAIN (KNUCKLES)_

It took his some time though Knuckles eventually found the Emerald shards in the area leaving him with only one slight signal left. The signal led him to the Jungle area where he came across a large pyramid like temple. He knew the last shards were inside the temple he just didn't know how to get in.

He noticed two pedestals above a weak piece of floor. Knuckles tried smashing the floor with his fist but it was strong than it looked. Knuckles examined the pedestals and found square shaped indents on them, as if something needed to be placed on top of them.

"Great! Looks like I have to find whatever fits in those pedestal slots things", said Knuckles sighing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I will catch up to you Sonic_

_You're not going to get away from me this time_

_I have been practising my running and my spinning_

_YES! I'm gaining on you, I'm actually keeping up!_

Tails awoke from his dream. He had just survived the crash, awaking from a forced rest of unconsciousness. The Dream was a memory of when Tails first became Sonic's Sidekick. After hearing his blue hero tell the story of South Island he used all he had to follow Sonic through the jungle.

Sonic was impressed with Tails' speed, ability to use the spin attack and his ability to fly using his two tails. Sonic didn't accept him as his sidekick at first but Tails didn't give up and eventually proved his value as a sidekick. Since then the two have been inseparable, until now.

Tails sprung to his feet and found that sheer determination again. He never gave up in the quest to become Sonic's Sidekick and he wasn't going to give up now. He was going to finish the new Tornado, find Sonic and make a successful assault on the Egg Carrier.

He owed a lot to Sonic. It was time for him to pay him back. But before he could do anything he needed a Chaos Emerald. The Trains to Station Square looked to be down and without a plane or boat there was no other way to Station Square.

Slightly annoyed Tails decided to explore the Mystic Ruins further. The Jungle Area behind the waterfall reminded him of that moment where he chased Sonic for the first time. A lone stone temple the only thing that broke the sea of lush green trees, that and a soft red light. A Chaos Emerald?

Tails investigated further and found the Red Chaos Emerald. Overjoyed Tails raced towards the Emerald only to have a Frog kick the Emerald down a well like hole surrounded by sand. The Frog followed the Emerald.

"I'm not going to give up that easily", said Tails out loud before following the Frog and the Chaos Emerald.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Big stopped for a breather. He had looked everywhere but found no sign of Froggy. He then felt a soft warm glow surround him. A Bright light appeared in front of him, so bright Big needed to close his eyes.

When he opened them he was in a completely new area. It looked slightly familiar but he didn't know why. He was stood on a stone bridge over a wide river of water. To his left was a cavern and to his right was a large stone temple surrounded by tall stone pillars.

On the top of each pillar was a jewel similar to the treasure Froggy swallowed, one for each colour of light. They must be the Chaos Emeralds. In the centre of the temple was a large green Emerald with an orange echidna girl standing in front of it singing. Surrounding her were many small Chao, tiny baby like creatures that many has as pets. Their unique ability to absorb DNA allowed each one to be unique which made them even more desirable.

But here they were free, wild. Or did they all belong to the Girl.

"Where am I?" asked Big

The Girl turned around and smiled.

"Hello, I don't believe I've seen you before. My name is Tikal", said the Girl.

Then another bright light appeared and Big was taken away again. When he awoke Big's Grin was massive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_MINI STAGE: SAND HILL (TAILS)_

Tails found himself on top of a large sand dune amongst some ruins. Tails could just make out the bottom and knew just running down would be suicidal.

Oddly he found a snowboard nearby; someone must've dropped one down there or something. It was almost like fate really. Tails grabbed the snowboard and used it to get to the bottom of the hill. Once there he grabbed the Red Emerald and the Frog who wouldn't leave him be after that.

He then felt a soft warm glow before being blinded by a bright Red light.

When the light faded he was in front of the Master Emerald Shrine, though it was very different. It was like new as if age hadn't damaged it at all. But that was impossible unless he somehow travelled years into the past.

Tails felt a calm was over him as he heard the nearby Chao Singing.

"Don't be afraid little one. He won't hurt you. My name is Tikal what's yours?" asked a young teenage echidna girl

"My name is Miles Prower but everyone calls me Tails. Where am I?" asked Tails.

"You're in the presence of the Master Emerald shrine and it's gentle guardian", replied Tikal.

"What Knuckles is here? I wouldn't call him Gentle", said Tails.

"Even I was surprised when I first saw him. The Guardian of the Emeralds…Chaos!" said Tikal

Suddenly another bright light appeared and Tails was back in the Mystic Ruins, just next to the lake. The Frog remained in his hand as did the Red Chaos Emerald.

"What was all that about? And did she mention Chaos?" asked Tails.

"FRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" shouted a loud deep voice.

A Giant Purple cat shook the ground as he ran towards Tails before tripping at Tails' feet.

"You found Froggy. Thank you", said the Big Purple Cat.

The Frog jumped out of Tails' arms, bounced of Big's head and headed towards the Train tunnels.

"Aw Froggy where are you going, come back!" said Big chasing after the Frog.

"Weird. Oh well I got my Emerald now to finish the Tornado. Eggman you better get ready. The new and improved Tornado 2 will be ready soon", said Tails.

Tails raced to his workshop and began work on the Tornado 2.


	6. The Green Nemesis

So here we are chapter 6. Sorry it took so long but I've been doing an article for Summer of Sonic too. And if you're here from Summer of Sonic, Welcome I hope you're enjoying the fic.

This'll be updated by chapter on fanfiction dot net every time I do a chapter. My username is Masterhunter though there's a link in the credits section. Both versions will get the exact same file, so will have the exact same start.

For you ff dot net people who haven't been to Summer of Sonic (dot com, all one word), I suggest you take a look. It's been an awesome celebration so far and as I write this a couple of things I've done still need to go up.

Though my card message is up. I'm on number 51.

For you SoS people the link in Credits sends you to my ff dot net profile. Though I also have a blog as Masterhunter dot Blogspot dot com and more importantly a DeviantART account (username is Master-hunter-Joz). Yeah I need to merge all three into one site really.

Well enough talk here's chapter 6 or the 2nd set of chapters if you're a SoS person.

NB ff dot net blanks out any links you make that's why I've said the links phonetically.

**All copyright info in first chapter**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 6 - The Green Nemesis**

The sun was setting at Station Square. The Young Pink Hedgehog Amy Rose wanders down one of the cities many streets carrying a bag of groceries. Life was again a dull routine, not like when she was with Sonic.

Amy sighed as she remembered her adventure with Sonic on the Little Planet. She was an intern at a newspaper at the time though her account of Sonic's battle with Metal Sonic became a best seller. She doesn't worry about money anymore. The Only thing she feels passionately about is Sonic.

She never felt more alive than when she was on the Little Planet. She was sent to do a quick report on the planet as it only appears above Never Lake once every few months or so. Oddly the Planet was chained to the Earth at the time and the whole thing reeked off Dr. Robotnik.

Sonic of course wasted no time in attempting to free the planet and stop the doctor and when she saw him it was love at first sight. He was even more impressive in person. Amy followed Sonic to the Neon City Collision Chaos where she was kidnapped by Metal Sonic.

Her heart melted when she saw Sonic race Metal Sonic through Stardust Speedway just to rescue her (well that's the way she likes to think of it). As Eggman's base collapsed Sonic grabbed her and raced to safety. With the power of the time stones he defeated Eggman, Metal Sonic and freed the Little Planet.

But before she could thank him Sonic ran off. Life since then has been nowhere near as exciting.

Suddenly a dark shadow consumed her from above. A massive Battleship blocked the falling sun. Amy looked up and dropped her groceries as the sight made her freeze in horror. The Doctor was back.

Then she smiled as she knew where the Doctor was so was Sonic.

"So that's why he was in the city. Sonic must be here somewhere", said Amy to herself.

Suddenly a Sky Blue Flicky smashed into Amy's Head. The force knocked Amy onto her Backside. She quickly got back up ready to shoot expletives at the bird. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed the Flicky was hurt.

"Oh poor thing. I'll look after you", said Amy as she cupped the flicky.

The Flicky managed to fly out of Amy's hands, fighting with every flap of its wings. A giant Green Robot smashed into the ground behind them.

"The bird please", said the Green Robot

"No way! You are one of Eggman's goons", said Amy, "Don't worry I'll protect you".

The Green Robot moved in closer.

"I am Zero. I have been programmed to capture those who Doctor Robotnik wishes to be captured. You will come with me", said the Green Robot.

Amy grasped her hammer. She had decided to defend herself after what happened on Little Planet but she was no hero. Her legs started to shake and she couldn't figure out how to hit Zero. Zero tried to grab the bird though Amy grabbed the Flicky and began to run away from Zero.

"Let's find Sonic, he'll know what to do", said Amy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic crashed into the Emerald Coast beach. The Doctor had beaten him for now and he didn't like it. The Laser Cannon was extremely powerful and he stupidly underestimated the Doctor's intelligence, particularly with weapons.

He needed to find Tails again. He wasn't going to give up but like it or not he couldn't fly. Plus he needed to know his best friend was OK. Sonic shook off the pain and realised if Tails would go anywhere it would be his Workshop in Mystic Ruins.

Sonic ran to the Train Station but was shocked to find the Trains were down and the workers were on strike. It was the only way to Mystic Ruins besides crossing the ocean, and Sonic did not like Water, not one bit.

"Shoot! There must be another way to Mystic Ruins", said Sonic out loud before frantically searching Station Square.

**How could things get any worse? **Thought Sonic before hearing the worst sound imaginable.

"SONIC!" screamed the voice of an annoying fan girl.

Sonic turned to realise his worst fears, she had found him again and this time there was a massive crowd between them.

"Oh! Amy….er how are you doing? You….er…haven't seen Tails anywhere or know how to get to the Mystic Ruins?" asked Sonic

"Sorry Sonic I don't know but look we have more important things to take care of. This bird is hurt", said Amy presenting the Flicky to Sonic.

"A bird is hurt? You think that's more important than finding my best friends", said Sonic.

"Well Eggman is after it", said Amy.

"Now you're talking. Where is the Egghead?" asked Sonic.

Zero burst through the doors next to them and tried to grab the bird. Amy pulled the Flicky away.

"Scanning subject. Entry found. Blue Hedgehog identified as Sonic the Hedgehog. Priority one capture", said Zero.

"Alright something to smash", said Sonic, "Just leave this thing to me".

"OH MY GOD! TWINKLE PARK IS LETTING CUTE COUPLES IN FOR FREE. SONIC WE HAVE TO GO", said Amy running towards the entrance to Twinkle Park.

"AMY! WAIT! Damn that girl, does she go looking for trouble or what?" said Sonic to himself.

Sonic and Amy reached the entrance to Twinkle Park and got through the main gate. Zero soon followed. Sonic turned to face the Robot but realised there were too many civilians around and someone could get hurt.

"Amy run. I'll distract him", said Sonic, "GO!"

Amy reluctantly ran off in the opposite direction. Sonic noticed the Twinkle Cart Bumper Cars.

"Let's see if you can follow me in there big guy", said Sonic.

_ACTION STAGE: TWINKLE PARK (SONIC / AMY)_

Sonic grabbed one of the bumper cars and sped into the road ahead of the pit. Zero followed in but wouldn't catch Sonic in a million years. The cars were just faster and he wouldn't fit. Zero turned away realising Sonic the Hedgehog was now unobtainable.

Sure Sonic could've ran through the Road but he felt the cars were more fun. After all he was in a theme park he was going to enjoy himself.

Meanwhile Amy and the Flicky were sure they had reached a safe distance from Zero. Zero wasn't going to find them where they were. Unfortunately the Pink Hedgehog has underestimated her nemesis. Zero appeared behind her determined to capture the bird.

Amy ran away as fast as she could, which was pretty fast considering she wished to keep up with Sonic so much she trained every day. Amy tried to hide in the Castle though Zero following her inside.

Sonic meanwhile had reached the end of the track and now found himself on the theme park's rollercoaster. He looked down to find Zero chasing Amy into the Castle. Zero welded the doors shut behind him, Amy was on her own.

When the rollercoaster stopped Sonic raced around the castle as fast as he could, trying to find another way in. He even climbed up the Castle but it was no use. Then he saw Amy burst out from the Castle closely followed by Zero. Amy grabbed onto a large balloon that let them fly to safety.

"Oh good's she's safe. But now where is she going?" asked Sonic.

The Balloon carried Amy out of the park and into the heart of the city. Sonic jumped out off the castle rooftops in an attempt to follow her. Sonic found himself on a long stretch of Road.

"I'm coming Amy!" shouted Sonic.

_ACTION STAGE: SPEED HIGHWAY (SONIC)_

Sonic blasted through the highway, much of which was still under construction. He even hitched a ride of a helicopter to get passed a huge gap. Somehow he ended up running down the side of a skyscraper managing to land safely at the bottom. Sonic was now in the city centre but could not find Amy anywhere.

Sonic found himself in the casino area again when he heard a familiar scream. Heading through the tunnel to Mystic Ruins was Zero carrying Amy. Amy struggled to get free but it was no use. Sonic raced towards the Train Station and burst through the locked doors to follow Zero down the tunnel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the Egg Carrier Dr. Robotnik was preparing his E-Series robots for their next mission. The Doctor was infamous for making big parades to introduce himself and this time was no different. The Doctor walked onto a stage with bright spotlights and trumpets playing a Fanfare tune.

"You are the Elite Egg Carrier Crew, My E-Series. E-102 Gamma, E-103 Delta, E-104 Epsilon and E-105 Zeta. I have a special task for you", boomed Dr. Robotnik's voice from the main stage.

The screen behind the Doctor displayed a large picture of a green frog with a long tail.

"This Frog has swollen a Chaos Emerald as well as merging with Chaos Tail. It is vital in my plans I must have it. I want you all to split up and find this frog", said Dr. Robotnik.

Gamma took a moment to register the screen in his memory banks before descending towards Station Square.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knuckles had spent the best part of a day searching the jungle for the two statues to put on the pedestals on the pyramid temple. He eventually found them and placed them in their rightful position. The Floor beneath him started to shake and he fell down a large pit.

Knuckles closed his eyes as he saw the ground coming in fast with no way of stopping. When Knuckles did wake up he was in some sort of forgotten world. He was inside the temple yet this seemed even larger than it did from the outside.

Knuckles shook off the pain and felt a tingle in his feet. Some Emerald shards were here and he was going to find them.

_ACTION STAGE: LOST WORLD (KNUCKLES)_

After an exhausting search Knuckles found the remaining shards and headed back to the Master Emerald Shrine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Big has followed Froggy back to Station Square. The Giant Green Robot and the Blue Hedgehog passed them in the tunnel. While it seemed odd Big didn't really have the time to think about it. In fact he didn't want to think period. He just wanted his Frog pal back again.

He had no idea why Froggy kept running away from him. But he was going to do everything he could to get him back.

Big followed Froggy through the Hotel into Emerald Coast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile as Gamma was searching Station Square he saw a Frog fitting the description the Doctor gave him head towards Emerald Coast. A large purple Cat followed the Frog. Gamma scanned the Cat and found any threat would be minimal. Gamma proceeded to Emerald Coast too to capture the Frog.

_ACTION STAGE: EMERALD COAST (GAMMA / BIG)_

After a fairly long search Big found and caught Froggy as Gamma watched from a distance. The robot observed the Cat and rated his fishing skills as expert level. When he saw the Frog in Big's arms he immediately raced towards the big Cat and snatched Froggy off him.

"Frog Capture Complete. New Objective, hand frog over to Dr. Robotnik", said Gamma.

"Hey wait a minute. Where are you going with my friend? Hey come back here", said Big, "Aw come on!"

Big chased Gamma as Gamma headed back to Dr. Robotnik's base

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"HEY! COME BACK HERE YOUR CREEP", shouted Sonic down the tunnel.

Sonic had closed the gap between them considerably but it was no use. Zero got too much of a head start. Sonic saw the light at the end of the tunnel; they were back in Mystic Ruins.

Zero descended from the Train Platform into the open area. Sonic looked above and saw the Egg Carrier waiting for them.

"Zero reporting to Dr. Robotnik. I have captured target Flicky and Amy Rose", said Zero

"Hey let go of me you creep", screamed Amy, "SONIC!"

"I'm coming Amy. It won't take me long to turn this thing into scrap metal", said Sonic, "Let her go now bolt brain before I squash ya!"

A large beam of light dropped onto Zero as Zero began to float into the air. Using the beam of light Zero ascended into the Egg Carrier.

"Oh no your don't Eggman. I will save Amy", said Sonic.

The Egg Carrier flew over the mountains and Sonic raced towards it as fast as he could.

**I will not fail**


	7. A friend in need

Can't remember exactly when Gamma finds Beta in "The Wrong Room". I think it may be earlier actually.

**All copyright info in first chapter**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 7 - A Friend in need**

Amy exhausted herself struggling in Zero's grasp. As she shut her eyes she admitted defeat, for now, knowing Sonic was coming.

She opened her eyes and found herself in a beautiful valley. Ahead of her were a young orange echidna girl and a load of Chao.

"Where am I?" asked Amy

"The Servers are the seven Chaos, Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart. The Controller is the one who unifies the chaos. Hmm my mother used to tell me that chant when I was little. She told me that our family must remember that chant as when the time comes one of us will need to use it", said the girl.

"Er Excuse me but I have no idea where I am or even how I got here. One minute Zero has me in his grasp…" said Amy

"The Seven Chaos obviously relates to the Seven Chaos Emeralds. Chaos is power; power is enriched by the heart. Can the Emeralds really turn our feelings into power? And the Controller who unifies the Chaos, could it be this giant Emerald. What does it all mean", said the girl

"EXCUSE ME I NEED SOME HELP HERE!" Screamed Amy

"Oh I'm sorry how rude of me. My name is Tikal and yours is?" asked the girl

"Amy Rose. Wait I recognise them, they are the Chaos Emeralds. But they're sitting here at peace. That isn't possible", said Amy

"While it's true the Chaos Emeralds tend to repel each other when all seven are collected, the presence of their Guardian and the Master Emerald is believed to be the reason why the rest here. I just hope my father doesn't take things too far and decides to abuse them…", said Tikal

Suddenly Amy was blinded by a bright Red light. When the light faded she found herself in a prison cell. Amy sighed and realised it was just a dream, but it felt so real.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knuckles brought all the Master Emerald shards to the Outer Shrine. The Shards seemed to take a life of their own as they floated above the shattered base still lying in the ruins. The shards flew in a circular motion getting faster and faster. Then after a bright Green Glow Knuckles sighed as he saw a still incomplete Emerald.

Only a couple of pieces were missing now and despite all his hard work Knuckles didn't even consider taking a break.

"There are still shards out there but I've looked everywhere in the nearby area. Where could the last couple of pieces be?" asked a frustrated Knuckles.

Then an image appeared inside the incomplete emerald. The shape of a grey battleship baring the logo of the Doctor appeared and Knuckles knew where he needed to go. He just didn't know how to get to it.

"Eggman's Flying Fortress! But that could be anywhere!" said Knuckles.

Suddenly there was a crash sound and one of Eggman's Robots appeared. It was much larger and slightly more humanoid than his last designs. Knuckles raced over to the Robot and stood in front of it.

The Robot kept moving straight forward, heading into the mountain tunnel. Knuckles had to dive out of the way as the Robot didn't even seem to notice him.

"Hey! Robot! I'm talking to you! Where is Robotnik's Flying Fortress?" asked Knuckles frustrated.

The Robot didn't answer. Knuckles kept following it into the Jungle area and came across a massive metal tower. The sky turned grey as Eggman's Giant fortress appeared in the sky.

"HEY MISTER! Did you see a robot carrying a frog come by here!" shouted a deep voice.

"Huh?" asked Knuckles turning to find a giant Purple Cat, "Er yeah in fact. He just went in there"

Big took a deep breath and ventured into the metallic tower.

"Wow! He's either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. Well what am I waiting for?" asked Knuckles before racing inside himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Gamma left Emerald Coast he felt a strange red light consume him. When it faded Gamma found himself in a Strange Valley.

"Scanning Database for present location. Location not found. This presents a problem", said Gamma.

Gamma felt a strange energy ahead of him and proceeded to investigate. He found an orange echidna girl not in his database surrounded by Chao creatures and a strange energy he didn't recognise.

"I'm sorry. I tried to convince my Father not to abuse the Emeralds power but he's determined to bring glory to the Echidnas. He wants to make Parachamac a name to be remembered for our kind", said the Girl

"Illogical. Records show all Echidnas were wiped out thousands of years ago except for one, Knuckles the Echidna. Does not Compute", said Gamma

"I do not understand what you are saying Metal Man, but I have more pressing matters to concern myself with. What? ... I can't Chaos… I can't let this go, my father is acting like a madman….No there must be another way…I will try and convince my father again", said the Girl

Suddenly Gamma was blinded by a bright red light again and when it faded he was back in the Egg Carrier.

"This is the right frog", said E-103 Delta

"No this is the fight frog", said E-104 Epsilon

"Let me see", said Dr. Robotnik.

The Doctor examined each frog and screamed in rage.

"Idiots, Idiots, IDIOTS! Can't you even get a frog with a tail? You are all useless", said Dr. Robotnik, "I should scrap you…hey wait let me see yours again Gamma"

Gamma presented the Green frog to Dr. Robotnik who after a quick examination looked back with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes this is it. Well done Gamma. I have never been prouder of one of my own creations. The rest of you be gone", said Dr. Robotnik.

Dr. Robotnik went to a computer console and pressed three buttons. The Other E-series robots disappeared. Gamma scanned the light that consumed them and identified it as a random warp ray.

The Doctor had warped them to a random location without an objective. They were as good as scrap. Gamma felt what could only be described as a mixture of feelings. He was happy that Dr. Robotnik was proud of him but saddened at the cruel fate of his brothers.

"Gamma I am promoting you to the higher level Robot on board. I have a new task for you. In the prison area is a girl and a bird. Bring me the Bird", said Dr. Robotnik.

"Affirmative", said Gamma.

The alarm siren went off and Dr. Robotnik quickly left to see what was going on. Gamma turned to the other end of the hall and headed towards the prison halls. Somehow he was sent off course and sent into the laboratory.

When inside Gamma saw Beta but he was different. His legs were gone; His main chassis was much larger. His Arm cannons were huge. The Doctor was upgrading Beta. Gamma was horrified. Beta was incredibly strong now and overshadowed his own power by a great deal. Gamma was obsolete.

Gamma felt fear take over him and rushed out of the room. His cool robotic circuitry finally took over

"This is the Wrong Room", said Gamma before heading through the right door into the Prison Halls.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic felt more determined than ever to catch up to Eggman and the Egg Carrier. He needed to get to a higher level and with Tails nowhere to be found he desperately headed towards the mountains.

Rushing as fast as he could into the Mountains of Angel Island he came across an infestation of Eggman's Robots. They were everywhere though the tale tale signs of a certain red Echidna were apparent everywhere.

"I will not fail you Amy. I will not fail any friend in need", said Sonic

_ACTION STAGE: RED MOUNTAIN (SONIC)_

Sonic tried to climb the mountains but short of equipment the mountains seemed impossible to climb. Sonic raced through the mountains frantically searching for an area he could run up. Alas try as he might Sonic ended up getting lost within a volcanic area of the mountains.

Sonic eventually found daylight from the lava caves but he was more horrified than relieved. The Egg Carrier had got away and he was left on a balcony overlooking a giant fall into the ocean. Down was not an option so Sonic turned to head back through the lava caves.

Then he heard his salvation. The roar of propellers filled the air and the cries of his best friend could be heard.

Tails was here, in a new plane. Instead of red it was a mixture of dark blue and yellow, matching their colours. Besides that it didn't seem much different. Sonic doubted for a moment whether or not this new plane would succeed after the fate of the Tornado but he was willing to try anything.

"Tails. Oh am I glad to see you! Your new plane looks cool", said Sonic

"Come on Sonic, hop on!" said Tails.

Sonic leaped off the balcony and grabbed onto the wings of the plane. He climbed back to his feet and smiled as he felt the wind through his spikes once more.

"Welcome aboard the Tornado 2. This time we'll get on the Egg Carrier for sure", said Tails.

"Right! Next stop the Egg Carrier", said Sonic pointing to the flying fortress.

_MINI STAGE: SKY CHASE II_

This time they were ready but so was Eggman. It was covered with loads of cannons, eclipsing the number the last time. Though the Tornado 2 broke them in seconds. Tails' excellent piloting skills allowed him to avoid the missiles with ease.

Tails flew to the front of the Egg Carrier again.

"Tails are you crazy! There's no way we can defeat that laser", said Sonic.

"Don't worry I have a plan, trust me. TORNADO TRANSFORMATION!" said Tails.

Tails pushed a button and the Tornado 2 morphed. Sonic was pulled to the back of the plane as the wings turned into a giant 'X'. Each of the four mini wings with mounted machine guns. As expected the Egg Carrier prepared its giant laser.

Tails fired as many bullets as he could at the laser before pulling out of the way of the giant laser. This time they were quick enough to avoid the blast.

"Awesome! This plane is much quicker. Take that thing down Tails", said Sonic.

"Will do. No-one destroys one of my machines and gets away with it!" exclaimed Tails.

Tails kept firing at the laser while avoiding every blast. Eventually the Laser exploded meaning they could board the Egg Carrier.

"Alright we're in", said Tails.

"Awesome Job Tails. I'm so proud of you. Now just land on the Egg Carrier and we can pay old Egghead a visit", said Sonic

"Oh…er…that might be a problem", said Tails.

"Come again", said Sonic.

"There's no landing gear in this mode!" said Tails.

"ARGH! We're going to crash!" said Sonic.

Sweat poured off Tails' forehead as he expertly landed the Tornado 2. Any damage was minimal but the Tornado 2 didn't sit right. It could still take off so getting off the Egg Carrier wouldn't be a problem.

"Well any landing you can walk away from…" said Tails.

Sonic hopped off and looked back at Tails with a sarcastic look and a roll of his eyes.

"There's no time to waste. Let's get to the bridge and take control", said Sonic.

"You sly little pests. Don't think getting to the bridge will be that easy as you should know yours isn't the only aircraft that can transform. Get a load of this!" said Eggman over a tannoy.

Suddenly the Egg Carrier started to shake and changed shape around them. The area that looked like the bridge moved up higher into the air. It was now unreachable. The winds were too fast for Tails to fly them up and the Tornado 2 wasn't really an option.

Ahead of them was a door and it was the only way they could go short of a long trip back to the ground beneath them.

"Ho ho! The only way to me now is through the Sky Deck. You're welcome to try and get through my most dangerous, well defended pathway to this end of my fortress even if it is futile. Remember it's a long way down too", said Eggman.

"Whatever, nothing is going to stop us. C'mon Tails if this is the only way what are we waiting for?" asked Sonic.

"Right", replied Tails before the two headed into the Sky Deck.


	8. Walking on Steel Clouds

Someone up there hates me. My Computer has been a real pain. The computer I normally work on has a problem with the power supply. My Dad brought in a similar computer and I my eyes lit up with possibilities. I have upgraded my RAM to 192MB (128MB + 64MB), My Processor is 50mhz faster (500mhz, yeah I know crap) and I have two hard drives totalling around 22GB's.

Though because of this Microsoft office is being a pain and so I've downloaded Openoffice as a temporary solution.

It all means I'm using an unfamiliar imitator of the real thing to finish this, and Summer is almost over.

Well time to get writing.

**All copyright info in first chapter**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 8 – Walking on Steel Clouds**

Big followed the Robot into a transporter and quickly hid behind a block. He was in a massive ship of some kind with the signs of the evil Doctor Robotnik everywhere. Big suddenly realised what he had done and the danger he was in.

Then he remembered Froggy was the reason he came here and spotted the Robot again. He had handed Froggy over to Dr. Robotnik, who gave it to another Robot. Sticking to the Shadows Big followed the second Robot into a massive water tank The area he was in was really hot. It was as if he was right in the engine of something.

The Robot left the area and Big knew what he had to do. He grabbed his Fishing Rod for hopefully the last time and cast his line

_ACTION STAGE: HOT SHELTER (BIG)_

Once again Big caught Froggyand cheered in celebration. Now he had to get off this thing and back to the Mystic Ruins.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gamma walked into the Prison Halls set on achieving his new objective. He reached the final cell and found a pink female hedgehog cradling a small bird. Just like the Doctor said. He needed to get the bird.

"Hand over the bird", said Gamma.

"NO!" said the Hedgehog

"Hand over the bird", said Gamma aiming his gun

"NO, first you tell me why you want it!" said the Hedgehog

"Doctor Robotnik has ordered me to retrieve it. Hand over the bird", said Gamma

"Why does Eggman want it? It's just a bird", said the Hedgehog

Gamma did not respond

"Give me the Bird", said Gamma.

The Hedgehog's face turned from pure rage into a sympthatic state.

"You don't even know do you? So why do you follow him?" asked the Hedgehog

"Does not compute. Doctor Robotnik created me thus is my master. I must follow him", said Gamma.

"But why? Don't you have thoughts and feelings of your own? You don't need to answer to anyone but yourself", said the Hedgehog

"Does not compute", said Gamma, "DOES NOT COMPUTE"

Then surprisingly the bird left the Hedgehog's arms and flew into Gamma's face. Something inside him awoke. He started to feel love for this little bird. An image of three flickies appeared in front of his face. It only lasted a few seconds but it was enough to question himself.

The Hedgehog was right. Why did he follow Doctor Robotnik so blindly? This wasn't right. A hidden part of him awoke, a part that told him to help the bird escape safely.

Gamma struggled to break his program long enough to free the Hedgehog and the bird.

"Go. Escape pods are found at the front of the ship", said Gamma.

"Hey you're not all bad. Let's be friends OK!" said the Hedgehog, "My name is Amy Rose"

"GO! Escaping the Egg Carrier will not be easy. You will need to be quick", said Gamma.

"I understand. Thanks, friend", said Amy.

Amy ran out of the prison halls and Gamma computed what he had done. Was that a system error? A Virus? Something took control of him, something he didn't understand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks to the Robot Amy and her Bird Friend reached the end of the Prison Halls. Only one door left and she would be in the heart of the Egg Carrier.

"ARGH! HOW DID YOU ESCAPE?" screamed Eggman over the tannoy in pure rage, "Heh! Doesn't matter you will never make it out of this room alive. The Door is sealed shut now. Only I can open it"

"Leave us alone Eggman. I don't know what you want with this bird but I promise I will protect it with all my strength. When Sonic get's here...", said Amy.

"Sonic is already here. Him and that pesky fox friend of his. But it doesn't matter he won't survive the Sky Deck. In the meantime I have a little game for you to play. Destroy enough of the Sonic dolls and maybe the door will open. You'll have to beat my High Score for that though", said Eggman.

"A game huh? Well this could be fun I guess", said Amy.

_MINI GAME: HEDGEHOG HAMMER (AMY)_

Amy smashed as many of the Sonic and Super Sonic shaped dolls with her hammer as she could, ignoring the fact it looked like Sonic. After a few attempts she finally managed to beat the top score and ran out of the room and headed towards the main deck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knuckles had searched every inch of the Egg Carrier, however even though he could sense them he couldn't narrow them down. They seemed to point to the bottom of Eggman's swimming pool. There was some sort of shutter there but he fond no way of opening it.

"The last shards must be behind that shutter", said Knuckles, "But I must have to drain that pool or something"

Suddenly the ship began to shake as he ventured onto the main deck. The Egg Carrier seemed to transform in front of him. Perhaps that was a sign. He raced back to the swimming pool and found the shutter had opened. Knuckles ventured into the area hanging underneath the battleship to find the last remaining shards.

_ACTION STAGE: SKY DECK (SONIC / TAILS / KNUCKLES)_

Meanwhile Sonic and Tails were racing through the Sky Deck area underneath the Egg Carrier. They had more ground to cover and had to avoid cannon fire and ships taking off. Missing a platform or being blown off meant a long fall to the ground beneath them. That was not an option.

They raced on until the reached a fin like section. Knuckles had just entered this area and found a lever in front of him.

"Hmm, I wonder what this does", said Knuckles.

Knuckles played with the lever a bit and discovered the fin like section moved with that lever. Of course Sonic and Tails found this out the hard way and had to quickly grab onto something to void falling into the abyss below.

"What the hell?" asked Sonic.

"Look up there. Knuckles! If he got in here that must be the exit!" said Tails.

"Ok then let's just, hey...What is he doing?" asked Sonic.

Knuckles blissfully moved the lever to move the fin in a way that benefitted him. He collected all the remaining shards while Sonic and Tails had to make their way to the exit despite Knuckles' carefree use of the lever.

When Knuckles collected all the Shards he was consumed by a bright Red light.

Sonic and Tails reached the exit to find Knuckles moving slowly in some kind of trance.

"What's up with him?" asked Sonic.

"Maybe Doctor Robotnik got to him", said Tails

"Hmm, no time to help him. I'm sure he'll be OK. Come on let's get ol' Egghead and tear a new one", said Sonic.

"A new what?" asked Tails.

"Er...Never mind that just let's go", said Sonic.

Sonic and Tails landed in the main room area.

"Bleurgh! Is this it? How ugly", said Sonic, "And far too easy to get here. Knuckles caused us more problems"

"Hey look, an elevator. Maybe that leads to the Bridge", said Tails.

"Well spotted. Worth a shot I suppose. Come on then", said Sonic leading Tails to the elevator.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the bright light faded Knuckles was in a strangely familiar setting. The Emerald shards he had collected had disappeared but he was more concerned with the Echidna's in front of him.

"Oh my god. Real Echidna's!" said Knuckles.

Knuckles took a closer look at the shrine behind him

"No but that's impossible. That's the Master Emerald shrine but it's like new. Where's the smashed pillars?" asked Knuckles.

"NO FATHER! I WILL NOT LET YOU PASSED", said a young orange echidna girl

Her defiant shouts broke the peaceful night surroundings Knuckles found himself in. Something told Knuckles that this wasn't real, more a projection of something he needed to know. Knuckles moved in to get a closer look.

"Tikal we need the seven Emeralds for power. We must use them to protect our civilisation and take our rightful place as the dominant species on the planet. Move out the way of my men will run through you", said an older, bigger, darker skinned Echidna.

"The Emeralds were never meant to be used this way. It will be the end of us all", said Tikal surrounded by Chao.

"Enough. Men charge forward for the Emeralds", said the darker Echidna.

"Understood Chief Parachamac", said one of the Echidna soldiers.

The soldiers charged forwards. Knocking over Tikal and the Chao in their way. Knuckles heard the sound of a large drop of water dropping into a puddle. With each fallen child there was a sound that seemed to be a roar of anger.

Knuckles ran forward to investigate. He saw the soldier echidna's reach the fully restored Master Emerald before being stopped by Chaos.

"Hey it's you", said Knuckles.

"ARGH! It's the Emerald Guardian", said one of the soldiers.

"I guess we have to take it out then", said another.

A bright light stopped them as the Seven Chaos Emeralds began to swirl around Chaos.

"NO! HE HAS ALL SEVEN CHAOS EMERALDS! WHAT HAVE WE DONE!" screamed a soldier.

Knuckles watched as the Chaos Emeralds became one with Chaos and the beast morphed into a massive creature. He saw sharp water tentacles penetrate the chest of the soldiers and heard one last roar before the red light consumed him again.

Knuckles awoke on the main deck of the Egg Carrier.

"It all makes sense. He did it, He killed them all. Chaos killed my race because of our greed. He's the reason I'm the only one left!" Screamed Knuckles as a tear rolled down his cheek, "He will pay for this!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Oh dear. I suspected telling Knuckles the truth about Chaos would've had that effect. Perhaps it's the Hedgehog I should be putting my hopes on. He seems to have the most righteous heart. **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy ran onto the Main Deck and ran straight into Eggman. Amy fell onto her backside and could only watch as the evil doctor grabbed the bird.

"Finally. You left before I could take this!" said Eggman.

Eggman reached into the birds locket and took out a Chaos Emerald.

"Oh no. He's got another Emerald", said Tails.

"And Amy!" shouted Sonic.

Sonic and Tails had just entered the main deck from the elevator. Sonic raced over to Amy and made sure she was OK.

"Oh Sonic! You do care about me", said Amy.

"Get back all of you. This is all I really need. Just to get the last Emerald from that Frog", said Eggman.

"Stand back. This should just take a second", said Sonic.

"Come Gamma. Exterminate this pests", said Eggman.

Suddenly the sound of the elevator rising could be heard. On top was the Robot that had helped Amy escape.

"E-102 Gamma reporting for duty. Scanning Targets. Priority One Sonic the Hedgehog, Priority two Miles Tails Prower. Third target Amy Rose...", said Gamma, "Exterminate"

"Another one of your robots Eggman. Don't worry this will meet the fate of all your other ones", said Sonic.

Eggman retreated as Sonic, Tails and Gamma took fighting stances.

_CHARACTER FIGHT: SONIC & TAILS VS GAMMA_

Tails tended to distract Gamma while Sonic attacked the Robot. Gamma however was tougher than he looked and smashed Sonic across the face a couple of times with his gun when Sonic got close.

Gamma shot a searchlight behind Tails which brought the fox tumbling to the ground in shock. Tails covered his head to protect himself from the falling glass. Sonic angrily charged towards Gamma and grabbed his circuits unaware that Gamma had his gun pointed directly at his forehead.

"I have your circuits Robot. All I have to do is run and you're scrap metal", said Sonic.

"All I have to do is shoot and I will achieve what no other weapon of Robotnik's design has done. Kill Sonic the Hedgehog. My life means nothing, you however...", said Gamma.

They had reached a stalemate. If Sonic ran with the circuits, the Sparking Gamma would shoot and both would die. However Gamma was ready to die for the cause, Sonic was still needed.

"Goodbye, Sonic the Hedgehog"


	9. Nobody's Perfectyet

Oh my god! Gamma beat Sonic. Well Kinda. To stay consistent Gamma has to hold Sonic to a stalemate so in "Silent Green Hill", Sonic can refer to him as "The Robot that almost beat me". (One of my older fics. Might get remade actually).

**All copyright info in first chapter**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 9 – Nobody's Perfect...Yet.**

Sonic stared down the barrel of Gamma's laser gun. His grasp tighened around Gamma's Circuits. If he was going to go down the bucket of bolts would to.

"WAIT!" screamed Amy who pushed in between the two fighters.

Sonic let go of Gamma's Circuits while Gamma pulled back his gun. Amy stood protecting Gamma.

"Come on Amy get out of the way. That's one of Eggman's clunkers, It only lives to destroy", said Sonic.

"But this Robot is my friend. He helped me escape the prison cells. Please don't hurt him", said Amy.

Sonic paused for a moment.

"Ok Amy for you. But I better not regret this", said Sonic.

Amy turned to Gamma.

"So Gamma is you're name huh? I think it's a cool name. Listen I don't want you to hurt Sonic or anyone else for that matter. Why don't you just leave Eggman and be a free person", said Amy.

"Free?...Person?...", said Gamma. Pausing to think.

Suddenly the whole ship began to shake violently.

"Hey this ship is losing altitude", said Tails.

"Alright Tails you take Amy to a safe distance", said Sonic.

"What about you?" asked Amy

"I have unfinished business", said Sonic, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. The Tornado 2 is still here isn't it"

Tails nodded and grabbed hold of Amy.

"Good luck Sonic", said Tails. Amy began to struggle.

"No way! I want to stay here with Sonic! LET ME GO!" said Amy.

Tails flew the reluctant Amy off the Egg Carrier using his Helicopter technique. Gamma also flew off the ship transforming into flying mode.

"Right, I've got to get an emerald from Eggman before he feeds it to Chaos", said Sonic.

Sonic raced down the bridge to where he could see Eggman.

**You're not going to get away this time**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earlier Big the Cat had sneaked past the fight, taking no notice of the Hedgehog and the Robot's battle. He had Froggy, now he needed to escape. He saw a plane just sitting at the end of the Egg Carrier.

"Maybe we could use this plane to escape", said Big.

Big continued across the bridge to a large circular platform. You could see the machinery underneath the green glass. He was almost there when he heard the sound of a jet engine.

"Hmm, who are you? It doesn't matter hand over the frog now", said a fairly deep voice.

Big looked up to find the notorious Dr. Robotnik flying overhead. Big grasped Froogy harder.

"No, Froggy is my friend. I will not let you use him", said Big.

Suddenly a large puddle appeared beneath him and Big was thrown onto his backside. When he sat up he saw a monster made out of a water like liquid, holding Froggy.

"Excellent Chaos. That Frog has swollen a Chaos Emerald and has also been possessed by your Tail. Absorbing it will increase you power dramatically", said Dr. Robotnik.

Froggy disappeared into Chaos. The Yellow Chaos Emerald that had been Big's treasure came out of it's mouth. Dr. Robotnik threw another Chaos Emerald at it. Chaos morphed from a shark like creature into a massive Blob with Legs. Big watched as his Friend Changed too. The long Tails slowly disappeared just as Chaos started to grow a Tail.

Suddenly there was a skidding noise and Sonic the Hedgehog appeared next to him.

"No! Chaos is more powerful than ever. Is that six emeralds I count?", said Sonic.

"Sonic the Hedgehog!" exclaimed Big before turning to Chaos, "Froggy!"

"That Frog, he's your friend huh? Don't worry I'll save him", said Sonic.

"Leave that to me", said Big.

Big brought out his fishing rod and prepared to cast his line.

_BOSS: CHAOS 6 (BIG)_

Chaos 6 moved quick quickly especially for a big monster. Big quickly cast his line which bounced off one of the Chaos Emeralds and landed next to Froggy. Froggy swam towards the lure and took a bite.

Big pulled back on the rod and reeled Froggy in. Froggy knocked a Chaos Emerald as he left. Big hugged Froggy who seemed to smile back.

"Go! Run! Take the Plane and leave. Just get that thing away from Chaos", said Sonic.

"I wonder why Sonic doesn't want Chaos to get near Tails' plane. Wait! Of course. It has a Chaos Emerald, the Last Chaos Emerald", said Dr. Robotnik.

Sonic needed to give Big some time so ran towards Chaos 6 and tried to grab an emerald. Sonic managed to grab hold of one and tried to pull it out. Sonic ran as quickly as he could in the opposite direction but that Emerald was not going to move easily.

"ARGH! You little pest. I hate you", said Dr. Robotnik, "Chaos use this".

Dr. Robotnik threw a strange device at Chaos 6. Chaos 6 grabbed it using a tentacle and quickly threw it at Sonic. Sonic ducked out of the way, watching as the device exploded. The explosion oddly froze the glass and then Sonic got an idea.

He also smiled as he watched Big leave in the Tornado 2. Chaos was strong but not stupid. Big was too far for him to catch and well out of the Doctor's range. The Seventh Emerald was safe for now. Meanwhile Sonic still had to deal with Chaos powered to level 6, almost perfect.

"Hey Egghead. You ready for a fight. Gonna try and freeze me while I fight Chaos", said Sonic.

"Good idea Hedgehog. Let's see if you're still smiling when you're frozen solid", said Eggman.

_BOSS: CHAOS 6 & EGGMAN (SONIC)_

Chaos 6 edged closer to Sonic, trying to smother him in his vastly liquid blob body. Chaos 6's size meant that he could easily trap Sonic and he did. Dr. Robotnik threw Ice bombs at Sonic but he avoided every one. Though he was running out of space to move as he neared the edge of the arena.

"I got you now Hedgehog", said Eggman.

Eggman threw a ice bomb directly at Sonic.

**I only have one chance**

Sonic closed his eyes and focused on his surroundings. Time seemed to slow down as Chaos prepared his massive jaws to swallow Sonic. Sonic managed to grab the ice bomb and threw it directly at Chaos 6's mouth.

Chaos 6 froze solid

"ARGH! NO! WHY DIDN'T I FORSEE THIS? ICE PLUS WATER DOESN'T MIX? HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID", rambled Eggman.

Meanwhile Sonic smashed through Chaos 6 who collapsed into huge chunks of ice. One of the chunks of ice smashed through a sheet of glass and started a fire.

"Now what Doctor. It's just you and me", said Sonic.

"How could this have happened. I need to return to my base to think things over", said Eggman.

Just then Knuckles entered the arena. He had been guided by a bright light that seemed to call out his name. He just managed to catch the end of the fight.

"ARGH! You defeated Chaos already", said Knuckles.

"Hey glad you could make the party. I was just about to finish Eggman off once and for all", said Sonic.

"Adieu! Until we meet again", said Eggman flying away from the ship, still in his Eggmobile.

"Oh no you don't", said Sonic.

Sonic ran to the end of the ship and dove off the side. He jumped further than he ever had before and grabbed hold of Eggman's vehicle. Unfortunately the swinging force was a big too much and Eggman knew it. Eggman moved with sudden turns, aiming to shake the blue hedgehog off his Eggmobile. And it worked. Eggman watched as Sonic screamed, falling into the abyss below.

He knew that wasn't the end. Sonic wouldn't die that easily. Eggman disappeared into the clouds planning his next move.

Meanwhile back on the Egg Carrier Knuckles still felt the presence of the Chaos Emeralds. The ice had melted and Chaos 6 was back to his normal self. Knuckles prepared his fists.

"So you're ready for another round huh? I'll make sure you pay for every echidna life you took by ripping out everyone of those Chaos Emeralds", said Knuckles.

_BOSS: CHAOS 6 damaged arena (KNUCKLES)_

Chaos was huge but Knuckles already knew it's weakness. Unfortunately there was no Eggman throwing Ice bombs anymore, however some of the bombs hadn't exploded. Knuckles raced to grab one and lured Chaos 6 towards him. Chaos 6 sucked in the immediate area in front of him and as Knuckles headed towards the beasts mouth he threw the ice bomb directly down it's 'throat'.

Chaos 6 froze solid again and Knuckles used the momentum to climb on top of it. He smashed a chunk off Chaos and reached into the grab a chaos emerald. He ripped it out of Chaos' frozen body, which suddenly collapsed. Chaos roared in pain as Knuckles raced for another ice bomb. He froze the morphing Chaos again and stole another emerald.

Racing for another bomb he froze Chaos again, stole another emerald and kept repeating until Chaos reverted back to his Zero form. Chaos seemed to freeze in fear which left Knuckles to freeze him with the last remaining Ice bomb.

"This is for my people", said Knuckles preparing his strongest punch.

Knuckles hit the frozen beast with all he had and Chaos shattered into tiny pieces. Knuckles turned his back on Chaos and went to the edge of the Egg Carrier. He saw that the ship was almost in the ocean and immediately jumped into the water.

Knuckles quickly swam to shore and looked out towards the sunset. He had managed to take back six of the seven chaos Emeralds, restored the Master Emerald and defeated Chaos once and for all. The silhouette of the Egg Carrier was like a trophy for his triumph.

His Job wasn't quite finished but at least now the fighting was over. Knuckles returned to the Angel Island shrine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Big crashed the Tornado 2 in the Mystic Ruins Jungle. He grabbed the plane and Froggy and brought them both to his hut. He was relieved and proud to be back home. He looked at Froggy who bounced onto his head, as lively as he was before all of this happened. Before that Big felt like a nap but now he wanted to dance all around the Jungle.

And he did. Together Froggy and Big danced for joy around the Jungle, on top of the temple and everywhere near the hut. They stopped next to the river for a while as Big saw some fish swimming through the current.

Big cast his line and waited for the bite. As time passed he started to fall onto his back and into a deep sleep. Exhausted from his adventure and his celebrations he had no problems resting on the hard ground.

Froggy bouned on top of his huge friends belly and closed his eyes too. It had been an adventure for both of them and for now it was over.

For now...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**HE CREATED ME**

**HE HURT MY BROTHER**

**HE PRAISED ME FOR MY SUCCESS**

**SHE SAID I COULD BE FREE**

**HE CREATED ME**

**HE TREATED MY FAMILY LIKE DIRT**

**HE CREATED ME**

**HE USED ME**

**HE HURT ME**

**I COULD BE FREE**

"Searching for Dr. Robotnik. Record found. Master...Must obey... Searching for Amy Rose. Record found. Friend...I could be free. Deleting Master file, Deleting Dr. Robotnik file. Searching for Master...Not found...I am free", said Gamma.

Gamma floated down towards the Mystic Ruins area. He had ran through his files, the records he had from his life. His Memories. Dr. Robotnik had mutated his brother into a thing that horrified him. He had threw away the rest of his family as if they were nothing. Dr. Robotnik was no longer a friend. He was an enemy.

His real friends, His real family were trapped by their programs. He knew what he was. A machine, one powered by an innocent helpless animal. He began to feel strong emotions only this time he was not confused by them. Somehow he had a conscious, a life, he was more than just a machine.

His family the E-Series needed to be set free. Gamma has a new objective. Destroy all E-Series Robots and free them from their evil program once and for all.


	10. Unlikely Heroes

**All copyright info in first chapter**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 10 – Unlikely Heroes**

Tails flew Amy to Station Square and dropped her off. Tails waved goodbye as the two went their own way. He kept wondering about Sonic, would he be OK? Of course he would be OK, he's Sonic. His mind changed from Sonic to what he was going to do next. Chaos was still out there somewhere, The Tornado 2 was long gone and the location of Eggman's base was still unknown.

Speaking off Eggman, he appeared from the ocean rambling on about how Sonic defeated him and Chaos once again. Tails smiled knowing that Sonic has won again.

"Time for Plan B", said Eggman.

"Plan B?" asked Tails puzzled.

There was a short Earthquake and suddenly a missile appeared from the horizon. A giant missile.

"Oh no if that missile is fired..." said Tails

"Fire! I will take Station Square myself!" shouted Eggman.

The Missile fired into the air and Tails could only watch as the Missile crashed into the centre of the city. Tails closed his eyes awaiting his envitable death. But then nothing happened Tails opened his eyes to find Eggman fuming with rage.

"ARGH! It was a dud. Fine I'll go and set it off myself", said Eggman.

Eggman raced off into the city.

"Oh no! SONIC! SONIC! I guess it's up to me then. I just hope I can do it", said Tails.

His knees started to shake. Sweat drenched his fur. It was time for the sidekick to become a hero. Tails gathered the courage to fly after Eggman and hopefully beat the evil doctor to the missile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Amy pondered what to do with her bird friend. That green robot was gone for good it seems and Eggman clearly didn't want it no more. He took the Chaos Emerald from him.

The Bird didn't seem to care about that but he still looked sad. Suddenly the Bird flew into Amy's face showing off his locket.

"Huh? You want me to take a look at this?" asked Amy.

The Bird nodded and Amy opened the locket to find a group of three flickies. One of them being the bird in front of him.

"I see you just want to be re-united with your family. Don't worry I'll find them", said Amy, "Hmm! Eggman kidnapped you so they must be in his base. But where do we start looking. Hey I know Zero took us to the Mystic Ruins. Not much to go on but at least it's a start".

Amy and her bird friend took the first train out of Station Square towards the Mystic Ruins.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic crashed headfirst into the ground beneath him. That was the second time that happened to him in as many days. Angry that Eggman got away and from the pain from the fall he sprang to his feet ready to do some good.

He looked around and found himself in a jungle. In front of him was a giant pyramid temple.

"Where am I now?" asked Sonic, "I need to find Tails and Amy. Make sure they are OK"

A red light flashed in his face. A faint voice seemed to speak out to him.

"Follow me", it said faintly yet clearly.

The Red light headed towards a snake head shaped rock lying on the temple. Oddly the snake head started to opening revealing a passageway into the temple. Sonic felt compelled to investigate. Perhaps this red light spirit knew the way back to Station Square. Either way he only had two options. Search aimlessly to find an exit or follow the red light.

He followed the Red light and found himself inside the temple

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tails followed Eggman into the Heart of the city. Following Sonic he had developed a nice pace of his own. Enough to catch up with most things. He landed on the highway road under construction. Eggman noticed Tails was following him.

"So Sonic's little brat sidekick is trying to keep me away from the missile. Give up, there's no way you could ever defeat me", said Eggman.

"Well Sonic's not around so I guess I need to save the day this time. See you at the missile Eggface", said Tails racing ahead.

"Ho ho! Well we'll just see about that", said Eggman.

_ACTION STAGE: SPEED HIGHWAY (TAILS)_

Tails flew from Rooftop to Rooftop resting his Tails in between. Eggman meanwhile kept a constant jet speed towards the missile but had to manouveur between the buildings. It was a close Race but all his racing with Sonic finally paid off. Tails beat Eggman to the missile.

Tails ripped out the trigger mechanism and threw it into the streets below. Eggman watched as the cities many vehicles drove over it.

"Why you little pest. I'll make you pay for this", said Eggman.

"Yeah right! You lost so why don't you run off to whatever cave your crawled out of", said Tails confidently.

"Enough. I'll crush you into tiny pieces", said Eggman flying downwards.

Tails flew after Eggman towards the ground. He watched as Eggman's eggmobile seemed to mutate. It grew giant legs and crashed into the floor like some sort of 4 legged spider. It was huge and Tails felt nervous once again.

"Leave. Before I make mincemeat out of you", said Eggman

"I can...I can...I can do this!" said Tails.

_BOSS: EGG WALKER (TAILS)_

The Egg Walker smashed it's way down the street kicking the parked cars towards Tails and trying to stamp on him. Tails ran to avoid the stamps but with every one Tails had to do his best to narrowly escape it. The Egg Walker was fast, strong and incredibly deadly.

Tails ran out from underneath the metal beast and headed away though Eggman simply jumped after him. It was an incredible leap and when it landed it created a small Earthquake.

Tails trying getting some height and flew into the air only to have one of the legs kick him away.

"You are nothing to me and nothing compared to Sonic. It's no use Give up and accept your fate foxboy", said Eggman.

Tails pulled himself off the floor after skidding across it from the force.

"Fat chance, Eggman", said Tails.

Tails examined the machine. He knew raw strength or agility wasn't going to be enough. He needed to find a weakness. And then it occurred to him. The weapons strongest element was also it's greatest weakness.

**The Legs! Their huge which means a lot of energy is needed to move them. If I could just somehow break one, or damage one**

Tails raced towards the legs and started attacking the feet. His spin attacks started to damage the outer coating of the foot, and then damaging the foot itself. The foot exploded and knocked the Egg Walker off balance.

"What in the world! How did you", said Eggman.

"And now for the other three", said Tails.

This time though Eggman was ready for it. He confirgured the machines balance and lifted the leg Tails was attacking into the air before smashing it into the ground. It was Tails' turn to be knocked off balance this time. Tails immediately sprang to his feet and kept attacking the feet. Tails was ready for Eggman's attacks and managed to avoid them.

When all the feet were destroyed the legs crumbled and the Egg Walker crashed into the floor defeated.

"NO. THIS ISN'T HAPPENING. I CAN'T LOSE TO TAILS", screamed Eggman.

"I did it! Without Sonic I actually did it", said Tails jumping for Joy.

A crowd gathered a began to cheer for Tails. Tails blushed. He wasn't used to so much praise. So much so that he waved goodbye and left Station Square to find Sonic. He looked back to take one last look at his victory though and was annoyed the Eggman had escaped completely.

"Oh well Eggman always gets away even from Sonic I guess", said Tails, "I can't wait to tell Sonic about this"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy spent a couple of hours searching the Mystic Ruins for some sign of Eggman's base and when they found it she couldn't believe how she missed it. A gigantic tower at the other end of the Jungle.

She had suddenly realised that she wanted to head into Eggman's base, I mean really wanted it. She wasn't scared of Eggman no more and that she could be a hero too. She didn't need Sonic to protect her even though she still wanted him to.

Amy ventured into Eggman's base to start the seach for the birds missing family.

_ACTION STAGE: FINAL EGG (AMY)_

As soon as Amy entered the base she felt a chill run down her spine. Something was going to happen and at that moment it did. A deafening explosion behind her boomed out through the metallic corridors of the base. To her horror as she turned around there was Zero.

"Objective Capture bird and bring to Dr. Robotnik", said Zero.

"NO WAY! ARGH!" said Amy running in the opposite direction.

Zero chased Amy down the metallic corridors. Amy used her advanced speed to get some distance and tried to hide from Zero but it was no good Zero kept finding her. Amy just wanted to get out but she had a mission to take care of.

Amy headed towards the prison halls to look for the bird's family. She found nothing but Zero waiting for her. Amy smashed Zero across it's head with her hammer and smiling she ran off towards the exit and narrowly made it through. She ran into the Jungle and out towards the train station. Zero was nowhere to be found.

"Phew! Well I guess your family aren't in Eggman's base. Hey wait you came from the Egg Carrier. Maybe they are there", said Amy.

Amy looked out over to the Ocean and saw the shiloutte of the Egg Carrier in the Ocean. She climbed down to the ocean and found a small raft she could use to get to the Egg Carrier. Little did she know that Zero was watching her from above.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knuckles wasted no time in heading for the Shrine. He stood in front of the unfinished Master Emerald and brought out the last few shards. He placed the Chaos Emeralds next to the Master Emerald and looked out towards the horizon.

Shortly afterwards clouds began to fall into the mountains and Angel Island began to rise again.

"Phew it's finally over!" said Knuckles.

But it wasn't. Soon afterwards the Island fell straight back down again. Knuckles fell onto his backside as the island crashed into the water again.

"WHAT NOW? I GOT EVERY PIECE OF THE MASTER EMERALD. WHY WON'T IT RISE BACK INTO THE AIR?" screamed Knuckles in rage.

Knuckles punched the floor before sitting on his backside to think. It was his duty to restore the Master Emerald, but something is still missing, what?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gamma landed in the Mystic Ruins area and immediately started scanning for E-Series Robots. Two Robots were nearby. E-103 Delta and E-104 Epsilon must've been banished to remote dangerous areas. Delta was amongst the Tornados in Windy Valley and Epsilon was stuck in the Volcanos of Red Mountain.

Angel Island seemed to be rising into the air at that moment and Windy Valley was closest. Gamma had his first objective. Destroy E-103 Delta and release him from the Doctors sinister program.

_ACTION STAGE: WINDY VALLEY (GAMMA)_

Gamma flew through the tornados blasting any rock in his way. Delta seemed to just stand there doing nothing. Gamma felt another emotion, Pity. Pity that this Robot with so much potential, so much like him was reduced to a lifeless state.

"Do not worry brother I am here to free you", said Gamma.

"Free me? Scan indicates that you have deleted your Robotnik program. You have gone Rogue. Threat level assessed, High. You will not defeat me or our glorius leader Robotnik", said Delta.

Gamma raised his Gun and fired at Delta who avoided the blast.

**Beating Delta is going to be harder than he thought**

_BOSS: E-103 Delta_

Delta retaliated with several slow homing missiles. Which Gamma just blew up using his laser fire. However while he could take care of the missiles actually hurting Delta proved more difficult.

Gamma charged towards Delta firing at his missiles as he came closer and closer. Gamma rammed straight into Delta and knocked the blue robot onto it's metallic backside. Then raising his laser he proceeded to finish Delta off with a succession of quick laser blasts to the chassis.

Delta exploded and a small animal popped out.

"E-103 Delta destroyed. Rescue Complete", said Gamma while firing his gun in the air in celebration.

The very next moment Gamma headed straight for Red Mountain to take out E-104 Epsilon.


	11. The truth is revealed

Due to some formatting errors I lost my original version of Chapters 1 to 10. Luckily since I sent them to Dreadknux I could just download them from Gmail all but 10.

Hopefully last chapter was still OK for you SoS lot.

And hopefully I will have this done before Summer of Sonic ends, which doesn't give me long. However I am near the end. Three Character stories are almost at their end, the other three have finished and that just leaves the last one and the ending. Maybe two more chapters at best.

Oh and thanks for all the positive response. I really appreciate all your comments.

**All copyright info in first chapter**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 11 – The Truth is Revealed**

_ACTION STAGE: LOST WORLD (SONIC)_

Sonic ventured deeper and deeper into the temple. A truth was hidden here he could feel it. The outside of the temple did not reflect the true size of it. It just kept going and going. The traps inside were devious and required intelligence over strength. The Snake Room with the rising water, the mirrors reflecting light through a dark room, water slides, boulder chases, he even seemed to be able to see an entire hidden world. The final room had him running up walls along special tiles.

Eventually Sonic caught up with the red light at what seemed like a dead end. On the walls was a massive mural that seemed to depict the future. A huge beast made of water, primarily just a head with a massive shark like jaw, smashing through sky scrappers and other buildings.

"This is the fate of your world if you do not stop him", said a voice, "Now witness the truth"

Sonic was blinded by an extremely bright light. When it faded he was in front of a burning temple, similar to the shrine where Knuckles keeps the Master Emerald now. On the floor next to him was an orange echidna girl. She was badly hurt and more or less unconscious at that point.

Sonic heard a roar and about a million screams. This was the definition of a disaster but Sonic knew it was nothing more than a vision. He was sharing a memory.

Suddenly the girl woke up.

"I tried but I failed. Father just couldn't stay away from the Chaos Emeralds and now Chaos has used their power to destroy us all", said the girl, "How could my father be so stupid. I have to stop this"

The Echidna Girl ran up the stairs towards the Master Emerald. Sonic soon followed noticing the badly hurt Chao all laying on the ground.

"He loved the Chao and Me. This is all because of Me. I must stop this. You are the controller are you not. You can control the power of the Chaos Emerald. Please you must stop him", said the Echidna Girl.

"It will take an extreme sacrifice to give me the power to stop Chaos Tikal. Only the life of a noble person will give me enough power to trap him inside my body", said a Voice.

"I don't care. He needs to be stopped before there are no Echidna's left", said Tikal.

"Very Well. Your life for the entire Echidna Race", said the voice again.

Sonic could only watch as an intense light shone from the Emerald consuming everything in it's path. When the light faded he was outside the temple again.

"That poor girl gave her life to seal Chaos inside the Master Emerald. When I use the emeralds to power myself my emotions completely consume me. With all the rage Chaos was feeling when they hurt her. Oh it all makes sense", said Sonic, "Chaos can't control his anger and he still feels angry for what happened all those years ago"

Suddenly his thoughts were broken by the sounds of jet engines. Sonic hid behind the walls of the temple and saw Eggman heading towards a giant metal tower.

"Damn that Tails. Who knew he was as strong as Sonic. Ugh! This is embarrassing", mumbled Eggman.

**Well done little buddy. You defeated the Egg but I guess it's up to me to finish him off.**

Sonic kept his distance but followed Eggman into the tower for the final fight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gamma wasted no time in getting to Red Mountain. Having Angel Island crash back into the Ocean helped him immensely. He did a more detailed scan and found Epsilons Signal lay in the centre of the Volcano.

Gamma immediately flew to the lava cavern entrance

_ACTION STAGE: RED MOUNTAIN Volcano (GAMMA)_

The lava itself didn't cause Gamma any problems, though the falling pillars did make navigating the area difficult. In front of an Eggman shaped rock face stood the Orange robot E-104 Epsilon.

"You miss your master. Do not worry brother I will show you the truth and free you from his evil control", said Gamma feeling pity for Epsilon

"E-102 Gamma. Scanners indicate Master registration file has been deleted. You have betrayed Master Robotnik and must be stopped", said Epsilon.

"I will make this quick brother", said Gamma.

_BOSS: E-104 EPSILON_

Gamma was shocked to find Epsilon was no different from Delta, just his missiles fired faster. Gamma aimed his gun with pride. He used lasers and that made him feel unique, well amongst other things like having feelings.

Epsilon fell just like Delta and Gamma celebrated in the exact same way.

"E-104 Epsilon Destroyed. Rescue Complete", said Gamma shooting into the air.

Gamma now needed to find E-105 Zeta. But no scans gave his location. Gamma began checking his memory banks and found all he could think about was Beta. Seeing his brother being mutated by machines. Ripped apart with his limbs replaced by stronger weapons and armour.

Then it occurred to him. If Beta was being upgraded on the Egg Carrier, maybe Zeta was there also. Gamma immediately headed towards the Egg Carrier Crash site, hoping he would pick up a signal from Zeta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy arrived on the Egg Carrier bursting with excitement. This was adventure she wanted. Exploring the tombs of a dead airship, the sign of Eggman's failure to beat Sonic again.

Amy headed towards the prison halls but instead of going down that route she picked a different door and found herself in the bowels of the ship.

_ACTION STAGE: HOT SHELTER (AMY)_

Amy went down into the Hot Shelter using one of the two elevators. To her horror just as she left the Elevator was blasted to smithereens by some sort of explosive. She turned round to find Zero waiting for her.

"ARGH! Not you again", said Amy before running away.

Now not only was the seemingly invincible Zero chasing her again, she was trapped in a massive of engines, machinery and tanks of cooling water. Not to mention the amount of badniks waiting for her.

This was her big test and it was up to her to complete it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moment Sonic arrived in the tower he jumped out of his skin. Even though it seemed inactive and behind a thick sheet of glass he was there. Metal Sonic. That thing gave him the creeps. Exactly like him only made of metal and pure evil. Surely one of the Doctors most devious creations.

And he was about to meet another as he reached the main entrance to Eggman's base. It was locked with some sort of keypad system made up of panels on the ground. Sonic sighed as he press one of the panels and found that the sequence of lights changes slightly. Some panels were lit up, some weren't.

Sonic wasn't the best at puzzles and hated this sort of stuff. After several long attempts he eventually opened the door into Eggman's base, The Final Egg.

_ACTION STAGE: FINAL EGG (SONIC)_

Eggman's base was huge. Just like Lost world you wouldn't think it was this big just by looking at the outside. There seemed to be giant holes in the walls for some reason. Sonic didn't think that was intentional. Someone must've been here before causing trouble. Though there was no way Tails could've done this. Knuckles perhaps?

It didn't matter. Sonic decided to focus on the task in hand and faced each one of Eggman's devious traps head on. Towards the end of his long journey through twisted corridors of machinery he even came across dolls of himself, Tails and Knuckles. The Sonic Dolls in particular were very badly damaged.

Sonic thought nothing of it. Hitting the Dolls was easily, hitting him was completely different. Sonic eventually found his way to the central control room of the base. He had been in this situation before. Set off the Self-destruct and get the hell out of there.

But before he could do that he was greeted by the maniacal laughter of Dr. Robotnik.

"Welcome Sonic. So what do you think of The Final Egg? Took you long enough to get here", said Eggman smiling.

"Nothing I can't handle. After all I did just take down the Egg Carrier fairly easily I might add", said Sonic.

"Well well. You're welcome to try to defeat me here but you won't. It's useless give up", said Eggman.

Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Whatever weapon you have you might as well get it out now so I can destroy it and get home", said Sonic.

"Very well. Behold my most brilliant weapon. The Egg Viper. Follow me up if you dare", said Eggman.

A long snake like machine, mostly red with a giant head, ascended a vertical tunnel to two thin floating platforms. Sonic grabbed hold of a nearby rocket and flew up to the platforms. It was a long way down and Sonic couldn't fly. The Doctor had certainly picked the right arena.

But he still didn't stand a chance.

_BOSS: EGG VIPER (SONIC)_

The Egg Viper was surprisingly fast for such a big machine. Crying, "Get a load of this", Eggman fired a series of short laser blasts right at Sonic, Sonic merely kept running to avoid them.

After a few blasts Eggman raised his machine next to the platform and opened the head to reveal four giant laser panels. The four panels charged into one giant laser but left the cockpit open to attack. Sonic wasted no time and smashed into the cockpit.

The Egg Viper seemed to fall back in pain. And disappeared into the abyss below.

"No Way is it that easy", said Sonic, "Be on your guard"

The Egg Viper returned to the quick laser blasts and Sonic had to think fast to avoid them. Fortunately fast was his middle name and once again he avoided every blast. Instead of using the giant laser technique next though he created a giant explosion that Sonic just managed to avoid.

After that Eggman tried the big laser attack but this time extended the tail and got some distance from the platform. It was too far to simply jump, instead Sonic noticed the small circular platforms on the tail he could bounce off to get to the cockpit. And that's exactly what he did, landing safely on the other platform.

Eggman repeated the pattern, thinking it was a lucky hit, and Sonic managed to do some serious damage to the machine.

"OK time to turn up the heat a little", said Eggman.

Eggman smashed the other platform leaving just the one. Eggman tried more laser attacks but instead of using the big laser attack he went to the end of one of the platforms. The Head seemed to morph into two massive spiked platforms.

Their height made jumping on top of them difficult and getting hit by them was not an option. Eggman fired the platforms towards Sonic as if to punch him with them. Sonic dodged the first blow and landed on top of the platform during the second blow. Sonic then dealt a crushing blow himself.

The Egg Viper began to spark and Sonic knew it couldn't take much more damage. Eggman retaliated by smashing the platform down even further. Sonic had virtually no room to run off now. His reflexes had to be on top form to land the final hit.

And they were. Jumping on top of the spiked platforms Sonic landed the final hit on the machine.

"NO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING" screamed Eggman as he lost control of the Egg Viper Completely

Sonic watched as it flew in the air exploding with small explosions. He smiled as he watched his opponent try and control the massive metallic beast. Sonic knew it was only a matter of time before it exploded for good.

"Watch out. Eggman is going to try one last attack!" said a familiar voice.

Sonic dove out of the way as Eggman rammed into the platform and dropped straight down into the machinery below. The explosion destroyed the core of the base and the entire thing started to explode.

Sonic watched as the roof began to open and daylight entered the arena.

"You may have won the battle Sonic but I have won the war. Unless you can fly this is it for you", said Eggman racing towards the roof in his eggmobile.

Sonic waited for just the right moment and jumped onto it getting a good firm grip. Eggman tried to shake Sonic off his vehicle before he escaped through the roof but Sonic held on. Once out Sonic let go and rolled onto the floor beneath him.

Eggman was long gone mumbling angrily as he left. Sonic meanwhile stood back up and watched Eggman's tower base crumble and explode. He had done it again. He had defeated Eggman once more.

But one thing kept this from being a total victory. Somewhere out there was Chaos and he knew that until he himself had all seven chaos emerald, the prophecy from the Mural in the Temple could still happen.

It was long from over.


	12. Reunited

One more after this I think. I should have this done by the end of August just in time for the SoS finale.

**All copyright info in first chapter**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 12 – Reunited**

Gamma reached the Egg Carrier and immediately found a signal coming from E-105 Zeta. He wasted no time in entering the Hot Shelter area to finish off his brother.

_ACTION STAGE: HOT SHELTER (GAMMA)_

Gamma knew the area well but was still surprised to see one of the elevators was completely wrecked. Fortunately the one he could take was closer to the core of the Engine. This was where Zeta's Signal was coming from.

That was the good news. The Bad news was that to get there he needed to take the maintenance train, which was heavily guarded. Once on it he needed to stop it at just the right moment. It wasn't easy but eventually Gamma reached the core and was surprised to see nothing but a huge machine in the centre of the core.

"Zeta? He does not seem to be here. Are my scanners malfunctioning", said Gamma.

Gamma jumped to the top of the core and found what he was looking for. The Huge Machine was Zeta. Before he was just a robot like himself. Now he was the Core of an engine equipped with loads of missile launchers.

"E-102 Gamma you do not have permission to be here. Leave immediately", said Zeta

"I will not. I am here to free you brother from your evil program", said Gamma.

"Program created by Master Robotnik. Must be Correct. Evilness is irrelevant", said Zeta, "Threat detected. New Objective, destroy E-102 Gamma".

_BOSS: E-105 ZETA (GAMMA)_

Gamma circled around Zeta making sure he shot down the missiles. Gamma jumped towards the top of the core that sort of resembled Zeta's head. Unfortunately for Gamma Zeta's new head was strongly re-enforced. Gamma's shots merely bounced off the head.

"It is no use Gamma. Your puny laser cannot penetrate my armour", said Zeta

Gamma scanned Zeta to find a weak spot. All armour would reflect bullets, however the missile launchers would not. Zeta didn't seem to have any other form of attack. Gamma focused on the missile launchers while he shot down the missiles and kept moving.

When all the missile launchers were destroyed Zeta remained lifeless. It was he only form of attack and the massive machine was now helpless. Gamma charged a shot down one of the broken missile launchers and blew up the machine from the inside.

Zeta's head exploded and the lights began to dim a little. Like always a single blast in the air was all he did to celebrate his victory.

"E-105 Zeta destroyed. Rescue Complete", said Gamma before leaving the Hot Shelter for good.

Gamma walked out onto the Deck of the Egg Carrier wondering what he was going to do now.

"Scanning for E-Series Robots", said Gamma as his scanners looked for E-Series signals.

He found none but took a moment to look at himself.

"One E-Series Remains. E-102 Gamma", said Gamma.

Gamma realised if he was to succeed to saving all the animals trapped in the E-Series, to destroy all of his Evil Series, he had to destroy himself. Gamma felt a flux of emotions, fear, sadness, a little anger, it was a feeling he never though he would feel. Well then again any feeling he didn't expect to feel.

Suddenly the sounds of Jet Engines gave him a new purpose. He looked out to where the sound of the engines came from and scanned the result. There he was in his black armour heavily upgraded. His Missiles launcher arms built up massively. His Jets twice as powerful. Speed, Strength, Armour they all completely exceeded Gamma's.

But Gamma didn't care. Beta could not be allowed to live. And if he gets destroyed too well that would be the perfect ending to his evil existence. He was a Robot created to destroy, and destroy he did and intended to do.

"E-101 Beta. I will finish us once and for all", said Gamma.

Gamma chased the new look Beta to the broken fighting platform where Chaos 6 fought the Blue Hedgehog, Red Echidna and Purple Cat. Beta stopped dead and turned to find his Brother waiting for him.

"E-102 Gamma. It's been a long time Brother", Said Beta.

"It is good to see you again. Now I can destroy you and finish off the E-Series once and for all", said Gamma

"I still remember that night in Final Egg where you humiliated me. All I've thought about since then was Revenge", said Beta

"Well then let's not waste anymore time", said Gamma

"Indeed. It seems the Doctor has stupidly given us personalities but has made me infinitely superior. You don't stand a chance", said Beta

"We will see", said Gamma.

And with that the two robots aimed their guns for what would be their final battle.

_BOSS: E-101 BETA MK II (GAMMA)_

Beta immediately raised his armoured arms and increased the power in his jet engines. With incredible speed he charged straight into Gamma. Gamma flew to the end of the Stage. A direct hit and he was quite damaged now.

Beta charged again at Gamma but this time Gamma jumped out of the way. Quickly Gamma retaliated by blasting Beta in his back. Beta fell to the floor.

"A lucky hit. You will not land another", said Beta.

Gamma fired another laser shot while Beta spoke that last line. Beta simply deflected it as if it was nothing.

"A front assault will not work again me", said Beta.

Beta flew around the arena and fired a barrage of missiles at Gamma. Gamma stood still firing all his lasers at the missiles. He didn't notice Beta preparing another ram attack straight after. Dodging out the way Gamma took some damage from one remaining missile to hit Beta once more. Both Robots began to spark.

Annoyed Beta flew high into the air and charged a massive laser attack. He shot straight down towards Gamma who fled at high speed. Running out in a circle Gamma avoided every one of Beta's incredible laser blasts, each creating an explosion the size of a third of the arena.

One of Gamma's wheels fell off from the force of the explosions and he fell to one side. Beta used this time to fire a barrage of missiles, kicking his brother as he lay on the ground. Gamma pulled himself up and shot the missiles. Beta tried his ram attack one last time, hoping Gamma was too damaged to avoid it.

Gamma narrowly escaped and landed the final blow on his brother. Beta crashed into the ground. Gamma moved in close for the final blast but found it was not needed. Beta was too badly damaged to survive much longer. With his last move Beta fired a quick laser blast towards Gamma.

It was so quick and he was so damaged that he couldn't avoid it. Gamma hobbled away, sparking like crazy. His Dream Outcome had happened. The Two E-Series Robots had destroyed each other. Beta Exploded, filling the sky like a setting sun.

The White Flicky that flew out of Beta flew straight into Gamma's visors. Gamma scanned the bird and compared it to the image he saw when he released the blue bird.

"All E-Series Robots terminated. I understand now…I'm", said Gamma before falling onto his side.

Gamma's central battery was too damaged. The Animal imprisoned was essentially free. The Shell that became known as Gamma was just that a Shell. All Circuits were malfunctioning.

**So this is what it means to be free.**

Gamma exploded with a blast that eclipsed his brothers for some reason. It seemed to fill the entire arena and most of the Egg Carrier. Out of the shell flew a Red Flicky who looked back at the face of Gamma and shed a tear. In the end the Robot did what was right, He was a Hero and he was glad to be a part of him.

For what he did meant that now he could be with his loved ones. Providing they could find the Pink haired girl, Amy Rose.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy Meanwhile had spent hours trying to hide from Zero. She thought if she could lose him here and escape she would be sorted for life. It didn't work out that way. Zero hung onto her like Glue.

Nothing was working and there was no sign of the Flicky's Parents. She needed to get out of there and find Sonic or Someone who could take this thing out.

The Hot Shelter was a huge maze of machinery but eventually she found her way out. The Other Elevator to the Egg Carrier deck. She jumped inside it and closed the doors as soon as she could. Zero smashed into the doors but they were strong enough to hold him back.

Amy ran straight out of the Elevator, knowing that wouldn't be the end of Zero. Running out on the Deck she looked back and saw no sign of the Green Giant. She sighed with relief.

"They don't seem to be here either", said Amy, "I'm sorry I guess I'm not that good of a hero after all".

The Flicky then flew away from her, out of sight. Amy well quite annoyed at this. She had done her best yet the bird was just being rude. Amy followed the Flicky to find that it wasn't being rude it had found its family again.

Amy jumped for Joy

"Alright! You found them", said Amy

Suddenly a black fist appeared out of nowhere and smashed into the blue Flicky. Amy dashed to grab it as it fell to the floor. It lay in her hands unconscious from the blow, possibly dead.

Amy felt an anger rise inside her. She had done so much to help the bird find its family and when they were finally reunited the crazy robot wouldn't even let them be. The Egg Carrier is down. Eggman was defeated; hell he even took the bird's Chaos Emerald. None of it mattered anymore. There was no reason for this at all.

She grasped her hammer and screamed in rage.

"Now you've gone too far. You could've just left them be but now you're gonna get it creep!" shouted Amy angrily.

Zero fired and dropped an electric fence around the entire arena. Amy was trapped but she didn't care. This ended now. She didn't need Sonic. She was going to do this herself, her way with her hammer.

_BOSS: ZERO (AMY)_

Zero chased after Amy straight away and smashed his fist into the ground next to her. Amy jumped into the air and immediately bashed the Robot onto its back. Zero skidded closer to the electric fence and just as it got up Amy smashed her hammer into it again, knocking it straight into the fence like a crochet ball.

The electric current surged through Zero's body. The Force opened up its head revealing its electronic brain. Amy wasted no time in smashing the thing to pieces. She got a good hit in before Zero covered it back up. Zero jumped away but Amy with her incredible speed immediately caught up and knocked him back into the fence.

Zero was no match for Amy. She kept hitting the robot into the fence over and over again, making sure to smash the circuitry over and over again. Eventually it was too much for the Green Giant and its head exploded. The Headless robot body fell to the floor leaving a trail of smoke before finally exploding into tiny little pieces.

"That's what you get for messing with me", said Amy

Amy took a moment to realise what she had done. Without Sonic she had destroyed one of Eggman's most sinister creations. She no longer needed Sonic to be her protector as she was just as strong.

She turned to the Flicky family who flew around her as if to say congratulations and to thank her for all that she had done. Amy blushed, she was not used to this attention, not as a hero anyway.

The Flicky family flew away flapping their wings as if to wave goodbye to Amy. Amy felt incredible, unbeatable, amazing and overwhelmed with Joy. She had no idea what she was going to do now, but whatever it was she was going to have a big smile on her face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Six Heroes had now achieved their goals. Together they had destroyed Eggman's Base, his battleship, his back-up plan to destroy station square, his elite squad of robots, and his most unforgiving pursue and capture robot he had ever created.

Sonic and Tails found each other and celebrated their victories. Sharing their stories and cheering through the night. Knuckles spent every single moment trying to sort out his problem with the Emeralds. Big was enjoying a prolonged nap after his adventure and while Amy returned home, the remains of Gamma lay next to Beta's remains as a symbol of the robots own adventure of self-discovery.

Yet despite all their hard work, all the weapons the six took out, the beast still remained. Chaos was out there, angrier than he had ever been before and more determined than ever to get all seven chaos emeralds and destroy everything.


	13. Perfectly Chaotic

Hey looks like they'll be at least one more chapter after this one. Might be an Epilogue. Keep reading, the finale is coming.

**All copyright info in first chapter**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 13 – Perfectly Chaotic**

Deep within the Jungle area a suspicious looking puddle ventures through the grass planning its next move.

**They are stronger than I thought. That foolish man has outlived his usefulness. He and the rest of the people on the planet will be punished for their greed and corruption. All of them.**

**Oh is that the Doctor now. Excellent. I know where I can find six emeralds if that stupid echidna hasn't got rid of them. And the Doctor's machine is the perfect vehicle to take me there.**

"They still haven't stopped my master plan. Ah there you are Chaos", said Dr. Robotnik.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knuckles was seriously annoyed. He had used every ounce of his strength to reform the Master Emerald yet Angel Island remained in the Ocean. Knuckles then noticed the glow of the Chaos Emeralds and started thinking.

"The Master Emerald has the ability to control the Chaos Emeralds. I wonder, maybe the reverse is true. Maybe they cancel each other out when they are next to each other. But then why do I have this feeling that the Master Emerald is still missing a couple of vital pieces. URGH! Perhaps I should take these to Sonic for his advice", said Knuckles.

**I can't allow him to do that, nor can I allow myself to be trapped in that Emerald again. I better strike now.**

Knuckles headed toward the bridge away from the shrine when he saw Eggman lying unconscious on the floor.

"What in the world. ARGH!" said Knuckles after being attacked from behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Now I need only one more Emerald. Maybe I can find it in the City**.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy wandered down the streets of Station Square, browsing the many shops. She looked sad as if she was missing something.

"'Sigh', I'm all alone again. All that time with that bird, I kind of miss him now", said Amy

**I can't sense any emeralds around here. Oh it's that girl. She risked everything for a tiny bird. She united the bird's family and for what? Nothing. Perhaps People aren't so bad after all. Maybe there is still some good in this world.**

A Red Flicky flew into the gardens outside of City Hall and explored the ground to find food. Suddenly a crowd of people rushed out of City Hall. The Red Flicky was knocked into a wall due to the force of the crowd's rush.

**This is exactly why I want to destroy them all. Every creature is special yet that poor bird was knocked away as if it was nothing. These people are full of greed, corruption and are always rushing somewhere unimportant. They don't deserve to live. They are scum.**

The Bird brushed off some dirt and flew away into the air, a little angry. Something about the way the bird acted seemed to say he had a good heart but it was not enough.

**Hmm, Back on the metal battleship the Blue Hedgehog was desperate to see the purple flying machine take off and get away from the battleship. Could that have the seventh emerald? If so that purple cat has it and I think I know where to look**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile near Tails Workshop in Mystic Ruins, Sonic lay beside a tree in the shade, kicking back and relaxing in the soft warm breeze beside the lake. Even though he had destroyed Eggman's base all on his own he was still itching for more adventure.

"How long does it take for ol' Eggbelly to create some new weapons anyway? I'm waiting!" said Sonic

Suddenly Tails rushed towards Sonic, running full speed before skidding to a halt almost smashing straight into the Blue haired hero.

"Tails. Still trying to increase your speed I see. Good I'm not overly fond of slowing down a little for you", said Sonic.

Tails panted hard with a slight sign of anger in his face.

"Angel…Island…It's still down", said Tails.

Sonic immediately jumped up to his feet in shock. He thought Knuckles had restored the Master Emerald.

"But didn't Knuckles restore the Master Emerald already. Something must still be wrong", said Sonic

"Let's go see Knuckles, maybe he'll know something about it. Maybe he even needs help", said Tails

"Good idea. Ok then here we go!" said Sonic.

Sonic and Tails raced off to the shrine.

**Ah Sonic the Hedgehog, now you are a formidable foe. Strong, fast and with a good heart you are the definition of a hero. You and your friend Tails have an amazing unbreakable bond and together are almost unbeatable.**

**But you have yet to face my perfect form, where I will annihilate all. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Big, Eggman and every human, bird, fish and animal. No one deserves life anymore, not after what they did.**

Sonic and Tails wasted no time in rushing to the Master Emerald shrine where they saw Knuckles and Eggman face down on the floor.

"Knuckles…and Eggman…who did this to you?" asked Sonic.

Knuckles woke up slowly and pulled himself to his feet with Tails' help.

"He…He….took the Chaos Emeralds. Chaos…Chaos…Chaos is still alive", said Knuckles.

"ARGH! He's not going to get away with this", said Eggman standing up and immediately leaving in his Eggmobile.

"Chaos has six emeralds. We can't let him get the seventh. But where is it?" asked Tails.

"The Tornado 2! Of course that big purple cat has it. He lives in the Jungle doesn't he", said Sonic.

"Yeah! We have to hurry. Let's go", said Tails.

Suddenly a flash of red light blinded Sonic. Suddenly he was reliving the entire sequence of events that happened all those years ago. He was introduced to Tikal and watched as her tribe got greedy and badly hurt the innocent Chao as they protected the Master Emerald. Sonic watched as Chaos used the Seven Chaos emeralds and became the massive beast depicted in the mural. He watched as everything in its path was destroyed. And he watched as Tikal sacrificed herself to save everyone.

So many questions were answered then. Chaos was full of rage and still wants revenge. An angry heart does not fade over time. Also the Master Emerald was not complete, as Chaos became a part of it. To raise Angel Island as well as saving people from annihilation he had to make sure Chaos stayed away from the seventh chaos emerald, and convince him to return to his Emerald prison.

The red light faded to find Tails had waited for him. Waving his hands in front of his face.

"Sonic! SONIC!" shouted Tails.

"Huh? Oh I must've fallen asleep. Come on we have to get the last Emerald before Chaos does", said Sonic

"Yeah there's no time to waste. Lead the way Sonic", said Tails.

Sonic and Tails raced towards the Mystic Ruins Jungle. They found the Tornado 2 sitting beside a wooden hut.

"There it is", exclaimed Tails

**This is the home of Big the Cat. A symbol of these creatures real desires. They are lazy and they don't care about anything besides their own friends. While I admire their determination to help each other when they are in need, their dormant lazy, greedy, corrupt nature cannot be tolerated. They will all be destroyed. And with this final Emerald I was have that power once more.**

**It's time for the God of Destruction to destroy.**

A huge vortex of water shot up from the ground beneath the Tornado 2 and they knew Chaos had finally done it. Chaos had finally gathered all seven chaos emeralds. Sonic froze with fear, Tails grabbed hold of Sonic's arm.

"He, He has the last Emerald. No!" said Sonic

"Now what do we do?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Sonic raced to Station Square to watch the impending disaster Chaos tore the city apart. In no time at all the Sewers underneath the city filled up and water burst from underneath the roads, splitting them in half. Cars flew into the air and the many potholes became geysers shooting from the sewers.

Then the water started to travel upwards. Into the many Skyscrapers and shot out of the windows, shattering glass everywhere. Sonic, Tails and the rest of the Heroes tried their best to save as many lives as possible. Tails more so than any other. He had just saved the city from Eggman's missile he was not going to let that go in vain.

Sonic stood up and looked at a Skyscraper. He was drawn to that skyscraper for some reason, which soon became apparent. Even though he did not know why, he knew Chaos was in that Skyscraper and soon enough a giant shark like water head morphed from an explosion of water.

Chaos looked the same as he did in the mural and in his vision. This was his most powerful form. This was Perfect Chaos.

Sonic gritted his teeth in rage. He hated destruction, particularly from his own failure, no matter how inevitable it may be. Then he felt the soothing warmth of the red light again.

"It's you isn't it? The one who sealed Chaos in the Master Emerald? Tikal", said Sonic.

The Red light became a semi-transparent image of the Echidna girl from the heroes' visions. They all instantly recognised her, confused at how she could still be alive. Of course she wasn't. This was merely her spirit aiming to guide them through their adventures.

"My Heart has always belonged to the Master Emerald as well as Chaos'. His Heart is full of rage right now and because of that he will not stop until everything is destroyed. Chaos is the physical representation of Chaos Energy. It feeds off emotions, it lives off them. Whether they are Good, or bad. He cannot be stopped we must seal him in the Master Emerald", said Tikal.

"No, that won't help. Sealing him away will not sooth his anger just hide in behind the walls of an emerald prison. And what happens when he is released again. We have to do something now", said Sonic

"You're right but what. Chaos is way too strong, even for you", said Tikal.

The Seven Chaos Emeralds fell from the sky towards the ground as stones. Meanwhile the Jet engines of a huge battleship could be heard. It was Eggman, in another Egg Carrier!

"The Egg Carrier 2 was built just in case this happened. You have defied your master stupid beast. No you will pay the ultimate price for double crossing me", said Eggman.

Eggman charged his big laser cannon and prepared to fire at Chaos. Chaos immediately charged up a giant laser beam of his own and fired it directly at the Egg Carrier 2. The Battleship started to explode and crashed into the ruins nearby.

Eggman just escaped in time and crashed near Sonic and his friends.

"Such power. We don't stand a chance", said Sonic.

Tails closed his eyes and focused for a moment. Why did the Chaos Emeralds turn to stone? Then it suddenly hit him. Tails picked up a stone emerald and tapped Sonic on the shoulder.

"Here take this", said Tails.

Sonic turned and grabbed the stone emerald. Soon the collective heroes and Eggman gave Sonic all seven stone emeralds, Eggman rather reluctantly. Sonic remained confused.

"What am I meant to do with these?" asked Sonic

"Chaos is full of rage right. Anger is a Negative Emotion. A strong Negative Emotion. The Chaos Emeralds are powered by feelings and emotions", said Tails.

"He's right. There is still power in these stone gems. Power that you can tap into Sonic", said Eggman.

"All we need is to use positive emotions. Like Love", said Amy as the Red Flicky flew into her arms, "And the ability to change for the better"

"Friendship. Doing anything for your friends", said Big

"Commitment. A goal to complete even if you don't understand why", said Knuckles

"Determination. Never stopping in your pursuit to achieve your goals", said Eggman

"Belief. A sense that you can achieve anything, even when all logic says you can't", said Tails.

"And above all Hope. The Belief that things will get better no matter how bleak they seem", said Tikal.

Sonic understood what they were trying to say. Sonic needed to tap into the positive side of the emeralds just like Chaos tapped into Negative side. To do that he needed to be filled with lots of positive thoughts and feelings. But even so the Stone emeralds still refused to glow.

"It's not working", said Sonic, "But I believe we're on the right track. If only we could make things more positive around here. Maybe we'd have a chance. But how on Earth do we do that?" Asked Sonic.


	14. Open your heart

And so we come to it at last. Just in time for the finale of Summer of Sonic.

I'd like to take this time to thank all those who have been reading, and of course Dreadknux was an awesome Summer of Sonic.

Here's do another 15 years…at least.

**All copyright info in first chapter**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 14 – Open Your Heart**

All hope seemed to be lost, all desire, passion, determination nothing was working. Sonic closed his eyes and tried to focus in desperation. Something had to face up to Perfect Chaos but it would be no use in his current form.

Then it happened. Tails placed his hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"You can do it Sonic. I know you can. I believe in you", said Tails, "Come on everybody, SONIC! SONIC!"

"You can't give up now. That's not like you at all. SONIC! SONIC!" chanted Amy

"You're not going to let him win are you? SONIC! SONIC!" chanted Eggman

"He's not that tough. You've beaten him before. SONIC! SONIC!" chanted Big

"Go out there and show him what you're made of. SONIC! SONIC!" Chanted Knuckles.

Soon the whole city erupted with cheers for Sonic. He had the support of every man, woman, friend, rival and enemy. Hope and belief returned, with a vengeance. Sonic was not going to let them all down. He felt the Chaos Emeralds start to heat up a little and as he looked down their warm glow became apparent.

They had done it. They had activated the Chaos Emeralds positive side. It was desperate; putting all their faith in making something work they could not understand. But it worked and now was the time to use that strength, that power.

Sonic closed his eyes and began to focus. He felt a warm energy consume him while a bright light emanated for the centre of his body. The light grew brighter and brighter until it blinded everyone.

Suddenly an eruption of power could be felt even in the furthest corners of the city in ruins. The Light faded and instead of the cool, streamlined, blue hero everyone knew and loved, in front of them stood a Golden Demon.

His outer spikes stuck upwards, his eyes turned into a raging red, his body started to hover and his Golden fur broke the dull shaded air, brightening up the nearby area.

He was no longer Sonic, he was Super Sonic.

"Sonic? What has happened to you?" asked Amy

"Now this is more like it. Go get him Sonic", said Knuckles

"Thank you everyone for your support. I feel incredible, Chaos doesn't stand a chance", said Super Sonic.

"What incredible power! No way you can lose now", said Eggman.

"Do not get carried away. You are indeed powerful but so is Chaos. He is as strong as a good. Good Luck Sonic", said Tikal.

Super Sonic took one last look at his friends, smiling and then blasted off straight towards Perfect Chaos. Perfect Chaos roared at Super Sonic as if to say he had no chance. Super Sonic smiled and proceeded to fight Perfect Chaos.

_ULTIMATE FIGHT: SUPER SONIC vs. PERFECT CHAOS_

Super Sonic needed to get close to find some sort of weak spot for the beast. Racing at an incredible speed he seemed to turn into a lightning bolt at times. Though Perfect Chaos wasn't just going to let Super Sonic reach him and proceeded to generate cyclones of water to block Super Sonic.

Super Sonic dodged all the cyclones to find Perfect Chaos had charged and fired his giant laser attack. The same one that destroyed the Egg Carrier 2 in one blast. Diving out of the way Super Sonic escaped the blast but lost his momentum.

He was up close now though and could see a possible weak spot. The odd brain like organ floating in his head was still visible, maybe he could hurt it. But how? Flying up to meet him head on wasn't an option, those jaws would trap him and then where would he be. A god imprisoning and demon, Perfect Chaos would certainly have the upper hand. Not to mention that laser.

Then it hit him. If he could get at the head from the top, how about climbing from the bottom. He would however need to keep his speed at full momentum if he was to reach the head through Perfect Chaos' watery body.

Perfect Chaos meanwhile had collapsed into the water and reformed a great distance from where he was. This time Super sonic had a plan and he was going to see it through. Super Sonic raced towards Perfect Chaos again avoiding all of Perfect Chaos' attacks.

This time he had momentum and starting from the base he dashed through Perfect Chaos' watery body and smashed into the brain organ like thing in it's head. Perfect Chaos exploded and roared in pain.

"I know how to hurt you now Chaos. I will defeat you", shouted Super Sonic.

Super Sonic blasted towards Perfect Chaos' base again at full speed while avoiding the beast's attacks. Again he got the momentum he needed to ram into the Brain core of Perfect Chaos. Perfect Chaos roared in pain and dissolved again to re-appear at a great distance.

Super Sonic had the upper hand or so he thought. Time was running out for him as unlike Perfect Chaos, Super Sonic was temporary and continued use was not a good idea. Super Sonic had already started to sweat.

Super Sonic managed to hit Perfect Chaos again. The Beast didn't seem to know what to do. His attacks increased. He kept warping further and further away but Super Sonic always seemed up to the challenge.

A few more strikes and Perfect Chaos was on the ropes. But not without taking it's toll on the Golden spiked Hedgehog. Perfect Chaos seemed to be panting heavily in exhaustion but so was Super Sonic.

This was it the final hit but as Super Sonic reached the core he felt all his Positive energy combine into one ramming attack. Similarly all of Perfect Chaos' Negative energy was focused around the brain core.

The two collided and created a massive energy explosion the filled the whole of station square. Tails, Knuckles, Amy, they all had to hold onto something to avoid being blown away by the blast.

When the Explosion finally ended all the water had disappeared from Station Square. Instead the Seven Chaos Emeralds flew into the air and scattered around Earth again and on the floor lay the exhausted bodies of Sonic and Chaos. Sonic was now his regular blue self and Chaos was in his Zero form.

Everyone raced over to the fallen fighters to make sure they were OK. Chaos climbed onto his feet while Sonic was helped up by Knuckles and Tails. Suddenly the cries of a pack of Chao could be heard. The pack of Chao came from the Chao Gardens of Station Square and stood in front of Chaos.

"You see not all people are greedy and corrupt. Most are loving, caring creatures that at least try and protect the weaker people of the world. These Chao live in harmony with the people of this city and it's the same for every other village, town and city", said Tikal, "These are the same Chao you dedicated yourself to protecting"

Chaos knelt in front of one of the Chao and allowed it to climb onto its water body. Chaos seemed much more cheerful and playful for a change and Tikal smiled in relief.

"You did it Sonic. Chaos actually seems happy now", said Amy

"The Negative Power and Positive Power crashed into each other and cancelled each other out", said Tails, "Chaos isn't angry anymore"

"He's actually happy. But what do we do now? Angel Island is still down, Station Square is destroyed", said Knuckles.

"Station Square can always be rebuilt and I have a feeling that Angel Island will return to the skies soon enough", said Sonic.

Everyone watched as Tikal extended her arm towards Chaos. Chaos also reached out and placed his hand on top of Tikal's.

"It's time Chaos. This isn't our world, our time has been. We are bound to the Master Emerald now, it is where we belong", said Tikal.

Chaos seemed to nod in approval and the two seemed to rise into the air before disappearing.

"I think I understand now. I guard the Master Emerald, as there will always be people who wish to abuse the Chaos Emeralds power. It's my job as guardian to make sure that never happens. Why me? Well it was my race that made the old Guardian angry enough to annihilate us all. I guess it's a punishment really", said Knuckles out loud, "No it's my duty, it's my races way of apologising and I will do all I can to prevent a disaster like that happening again"

Sonic and Tails nodded before turning their attention to the rubble beneath them. Many of the people of Station Square were already starting to repair the damage.

"Those poor innocent people. They didn't deserve to get caught up in that. But then I guess its disasters like these that show us what we're really made of. The People down there are working together to help each other sort all this out. I'm going to do down and help. See you all later", said Amy racing down to the rubble.

Big also followed her down to help leaving only Sonic and Tails on the Highway.

"Oh well, alls well that ends well right Sonic. SONIC?" asked Tails looking around for his blue best friend.

Tails eventually spotted Sonic, chasing down Eggman who had decided to sneak away. Sonic chased Eggman right to the edge of the city while Tails ran as fast as he could to catch up. Sonic stopped at the last fallen skyscraper. Tails soon caught up.

"I guess some things never change huh? Why did you let him go?" asked Tails.

"Well I reckon he earned it. He was cheering to at the end", said Sonic

"I guess you're right. Oh well. What do we do now?" asked Tails.

"Well I'm going to help out in rebuilding the city. Just as soon as this sunset is finished", said Sonic looking out towards the sunset in the horizon.

Tails said nothing and watched with Sonic and the sun set on another day, signalling the end of another adventure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As one adventure ends another one is just about to begin. Dr. Robotnik returned to his secret home base, the one no one knows about and will never know about. He reviewed the whole Chaos plan again, wondering what went wrong.

Chaos was in actually just another person, a person with incredible power but still defined by his feelings. Robotnik never doubted Chaos' power but what did prove to be the weak link was Chaos' Loyalty. Chaos had no reason to help him but every reason to use him.

Robotnik picked up a photo of his Grandfather Gerald. He had idolised him every since he was a little boy. Professor Gerald Robotnik was a genius scientist whose inventions were renowned for their incredible power.

Robotnik took a look at a disk he found while rummaging through his belongings for some inspiration. Taking it out he played a video diary files labelled Project Shadow.

Dr. Robotnik smiled at the end of it.

"So the Ultimate Life form. A Weapon so strong and evil even the Military feared it and so trapped it on Prison Island. Plus a Robotnik made it so it will be loyal. Might as well check it out, what do I have to lose? I'm sure I can break into one government facility with my machines", said Dr. Robotnik out loud.

Dr. Robotnik began preparations to acquire Project Shadow. With Station Square lying in ruins now was the time to strike.

"Glory will come to the Robotnik Empire", exclaimed Dr. Robotnik before laughing maniacally into the night.

**Another day brings new Adventure but for now rest easy heroes**

**THE END**


End file.
